Because you loved me
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: Leon and Riku fic... rated M for yaoi lemons, language, and harder crap than fanfiction can probably accept.... please read AND REVIEW i don't care if you send a flare
1. awkward moments

1. Awkward moments

I wish I didn't know how I feel. To me I swear my feelings betray me. I feel things I don't want. Such as friends... I feel as if I can't trust them and they plot against me. I don't want to feel that way. When I want to cry about it... I don't. When I want to love someone... I can't. I thought I loved Rinoa but since my world got destroyed... I don't worry about her. I say to myself it's because I know she is tough, But I know I am only kidding myself and that I don't actually care. So I lock myself away from everybody. Even my closest friends can't break me apart.

" Hey... Leon, you're dosing off again... what's wrong?" A girl named Yuffie asks me. " I'm.. Fine.." I say of course with no hint of emotion anywhere. " Oh you liar! I swear you will be a loveless bastard that yells at people saying they are stupid! JUST KIDDING! Ha ha you know I am right?" Yuffie said with a cheeky grin. " sure..." I said with a small fake smile. " hee he good!" Yuffie exclaims as she clung onto my neck.

The doors of my dorm burst open. " HEY GUYS! I have a surprise to show you! It's my bestest friend! " Sora greeted. I just look for the kid that should come in after him. As the stranger walks in he immediately set his gaze on me. " This is Riku! You know? The one a talk about a lot!" Sora said happily. " Nice to meet You Riku!" Yuffie greeted. " Uh... what is Yuffie doing here Leon?" Sora asked with a nervous grin.

" She teleported here to tell me unimportant shit..." I said as I got up to get the annoying girl out. " Heyyyyyyy!" Yuffie whined before she got the door shut in her face. " Uh... What's wrong now Leon?" Sora asked sitting beside me on the my bed. " Nothing Sora. I'm alright, just stressed about the summer jobs..." I said as I looked at the newspaper on my desk. Of course that was a lie, but it's a truthful lie. I WAS stressed about getting a summer job... but yet... it's not it.

" Liar"

My ears perked up to the voice. That's... that was a nice voice... " Excuse me?"

" You're Lying... I see it in your eyes."

" I'm being serious, you brat. Who are you to tell I am lying or not anyways?" I say getting a little pissed. What was he coming up with anyways? He can't come waltzing in here saying I am lying or not. " I'm just saying... it's like how I looked when I lied to Sora before... Lucky he got me to tell the truth..." Riku said as he flopped down on my bed. " Really now? Hey Sora... can me and Riku? Be left alone?" I say almost forgetting the kid's name. Sora looked confused but nodded.

As the door clicked Riku just turned and stared at me with those brilliant jade green eyes. " Look kid I don't see why you consider me as a liar but all I know is, is that you should keep comments like that to yourself. It can REALLY piss someone off," I explain fluently. Riku just shrugged. " You just had the pained look Sora always said I had. Just so you know Sora told me everyone worries about you. Even I'm beginning to worry, and I barely even met you. That's how bad you are acting and I rather suggest you tell me what's wrong if you ask to see me alone again." Riku said and got up to leave. As Riku's hand touched the door I darted towards him and held his hand in place. What the hell am I doing? Is my emotions and body betraying me AGAIN? " Hold on Riku... I don't know what is wrong with me... but my body is telling me to not let you go and tell you everything."I tell him. Riku only smiled. " Maybe... maybe someday else. I have to get back to Sora." He says as he opened the door and he left.

For some reason I felt water down my cheeks. I thought something as leaking but I noticed... I had tears. I was crying? Why The Hell Am I Crying! I just got pissed at myself and flopped down on my bed. " Oh well... I don't care" I muttered as I cried freely on my bed.

I woke up suddenly to hear.. Whispers? I rose my head up to see who's doing it. " Who... ugh... crap... Who's that?" I asked trying to get the blur out of my eyes. " AH HE'S AWAKE!" I heard someone yell. " Goddamn it, if you don't tell em who you are I'll slice your breast or balls off..." I simply stated. It's to early to yell. " Oh Leon... It's just me... ha ha ha... I was planning to jump and surprise you!" a faint girly voice said. " Yuffie... if you do not let me sleep...

" If I don't you'll do what? Set a dog off to run after me?" Yuffie suggested. " Umph... that's a good idea I said as I supported myself on my shoulders. " What do you want?" I asked rather... gruffly. " Oh.. Ha ha ... um.. Well... Sora and his bestest friend, Riku wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Destiny's Club with them..." Yuffie read out from a messy index card. " Huh? Oh... Who?" I asked still in a sleepy daze. " RIKKKKUUUU ANNNNDDDD SSSOORRRAAAA!" Yuffie yelled. " ok you brat... damn... ugh ok... I'll get my ass up... but why early in the morning?" I asked as I got up and scratched my ass. " HA HA HA! Early in the morning? It's only 9:00 p.m.! You silly bugger you!" Yuffie said as she slapped me quite hard on the back. " I prefer you are the bugger... annoying brat..." I said as I grabbed a towel a few clothes and was about to enter the bathroom till...

" YOU ARE **_NOT_** GOING TO WHERE **_THAT_** TO THE CLUB!" I heard Yuffie yelled. " You are in a fuckin boy's dorm, you transvestite," I said coldly. " UGH! Well you are going to go shopping! It's only... 9:02! MY shop is open for your goods!" Yuffie happily said as she dragged me to the bathroom. She threw me in a tub filled with water. Why is it filled? Well... that I don't know... She continued to wash me till my hair was practically scrubbed bald...

" There we go! NOW! Let's go to my shop of newly updated trends and sexy hair styles!" Yuffie happily said as she twirled around and did "sexy" I guess you can call it poses. " Whatever..."

Yuffie grabbed my hand and we teleported to her shop. " Ok I got the perfect outfit for you sexy boy!" Yuffie smiled as she quickly grabbed clothes. " Um.. I am supposed to wear these... well they aren't half bad..." I said to myself as I looked at the clothes she placed in my hands. " TRY THEM ON!" Yuffie said with a maniac cartoon looking grin. " Ok.. Psycho woman..." I said as I walked in a room.

When can I actually be happy with what I get... I mean after all I might get these clothes half off... But I wish I can actually show what I really feel... I guess I am used to my masquerade. Showing what I don't want. I guess I shouldn't have hid it from her.. My Rinoa... ugh... what the hell? I look down at the pants. " These are to fucking TIGHT..." I heard myself yell frustratingly. " THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE! SO IT CAN FIT ON THAT BUTTOCKS OF YOURS!" Yuffie happily yelled. " Ugh..." I grunted as I pulled the pants up to my waist. " Are you serious? Low-rise leather black jeans? I can't wear anything if I have low-rise cause I am NOT about to wear my boxers so...NO! I AM NOT WALKING IN PANTS BARE-ASSED!" I yelled furiously towards Yuffie. I looked at the bottom of my dressing room. A pair of hands? It headed towards my pants. " NO! DON'T TAKE MY... pants..." I said. To late... the little bitch took my pants! " FINE YUFFIE! I'LL WEAR THESE PANTS!" I whined loudly. Something I don't usually do... I fastened it with a belt well decorated. I put on the tight midnight blue shirt. I walked out of the room. I heard a whistle. " Yuffie... the last time I checked I wasn't at a male stripping club..." I said as I grabbed the camera from her hands.

" Well time for your hair mister!" Yuffie said as she plopped me on a chair. " What's wrong with my hair now? You almost scrubbed it off... now you're gonna fiddle with it?" I asked madly. " OF COURSE! The hair reflects your appearance!" Yuffie said as she combed lightly through my hair. I admit... it's comfortable... and it's my weak spot... " Yu... Yuffie... can you just... get on with it..." I slightly moaned. " hee hee hee Does Leon like it?" Yuffie happily said. I just smacked her on the side of the head. " ow... fine fine fine..." Yuffie said as she put my hair back in a ponytail. " Hm... thanks..." I said as I looked at myself. I gotta admit. Yuffie did a good job!

" The last touch... Here you go!" Yuffie said as she batted lip gloss on my lips and put leather wrist bands on each of my wrists. " Lip gloss? I am not gay!" I said as I was about to wipe it off. I looked in the mirror... " Hm.. Never mind... it's your work and I don't want you hurling chairs at me..." I said not looking at Yuffie. " Oh..." Yuffie said as she placed a chair back down. " Well I already called Sora and Riku so I don't want you to die before you go to the club! Hm.. Should I go?" Yuffie asked. " Well we can use an excitement..." I said as I patted her shoulder and smirked at her. " OK!" Yuffie rushed and got clothes on. " How do I look?" Yuffie said sweetly as she twirled around. " The most girliest that I ever saw!" I said laughing.

She had a little lip gloss on and eyeliner. Her hair had small half pigtails. She wore a white shirt, a black thin vest, a frilled black skirt with laces at the end, laced socks that stop right above her knees, and black zipped boots that stop below her knees. " Hmph... whatever... I can be girlier for you if that's what you want!" Yuffie offered. " I don't care..." I said as I walked out the doors of her store. " Ugh... I'll go get my stuff and we'll wait at the park..." Yuffie said from inside. The park? Why the park?

" Hey... Yuffie... why the park?" I asked a while after we left. " Well.. I told them we'd be there!" Yuffie said with a blush. " Why re you blushing?" I asked confused. " No... NOTHING!" she laughed nervously and slapped my back. Oh and to fill in the info about us meeting... we met when we were what like... 4 or 5 and we've been friends since... of course I met her other friends... but she was my first friend... When I went to work in Balamb Gardens... we kind of lost contact... That's where I first met Rinoa and I TOTALLY forgot about Yuffie... and all her other friends... but once my place got destroyed... I met with Yuffie again and I never saw Rinoa... ever again...

" Uh.. Leon... You're spacing out againnnnn.." Yuffie said waving a hand in my face. " Oh.. Sorry..." I said. " SORRY? Since when was the last time you said sorry to me?" Yuffie asked. " I dunno.. I was thinking of the time when we first met...how old were we... 4 or 5?" I asked without looking at her. " How much of a loser are you? 7 you silly person! Ha ha ha Kidding yea we were 5... we were inseparable... until we got much older and you went to work in that one place... Balamb Gardens... Ugh...things got boring... Vincent got more boring than he already was... Cloud kept hanging with Aeris, Cid kept telling me to settle down, and Barret asked if I wanted to play cards... it was stupid without you there..." Yuffie said with blush. It's the blush again! Why is she blushing?

" Why are you blushing? What are you keeping from me?" I asked stopping. " Um.. Well I guess it's now or never... I... well I liked you for a long... LONG time... And I never have the guts to tell you..." Yuffie said now looking at the ground. " oh... ok" I said and I continued to walk. Yuffie looked up and started to follow I guess cause she was with me in seconds. " Uh... is ok all you are going to say?" Yuffie asked. " Uh.. Do you want me to say I feel?" I asked dumbly. All she did was nod. " I feel great to know someone does like me... but... I want to love and plus... for some reason... I am not the least affected..." I said. It all just came out... I didn't know I said it but it did.

" Oh.. Ok... well we're almost there... hurry..." Yuffie said as she grabbed my hand and rushed me. Oh just so you know I was wearing dark brown buckle up boots so it kinda hurt to run. When we arrived to the place... we saw a car waiting. " What took yall so long?" a heard a voice call. It was Sora... " Sorry guys! We had to get ready!" Yuffie called. " Yuffie? You're coming to? YAY! More people!" Sora cheered hanging out of the window. " Yep!" Yuffie cheered too. Once we caught up to the car we saw a girl with scarlet hair. " Oh! This is Kairi!" Sora said.

" Well... let's get going..." I heard the deep sensual voice of Riku say... Yuffie happily opened the door and sat in the middle. I just sat in the passenger seat no one seemed to have cared to sit in. Riku smiled. " Nice of you to agree to come," Riku said as he stepped on the pedal.

(A/N: this story isn't some drabble I made! It's a real story! Lol Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I haven't gotten one in ages! Well until next time! SeeYa!)


	2. lustful night

2. Lustful night

It took awhile but we managed to get to the club with out much talk. Yuffie was chatting on with Kairi... for some reason making quick friends with her. But duh of course she Is the friend type... unlike me... even I think I am a shallow bastard... fuck... I'm gay! Jeez... I make myself feel bad... I mean I have the hots for...

" Hey... you doze off much or is this just the first time?" I heard the same sexy voice. " Riku...? I uh... I doze off a lot in my thoughts..." I replied getting out of the now parked car. " Hm..."

" LEON!" a male's voice called out. Is.. Is this who I think it is? I look up at the one responsible for making my name public to all of the world. " Z... Zell?" I called out. " How the fuck have you been ya bastard?" Zell happily asked. " What the hell are YOU doing HERE?" I asked with surprise. " What? Oh when our world got destroyed I landed here in this city!" Zell said as he opened his arms up in the air and twirled around.

" So... what happened to everyone else?" I asked as Zell and I sat at a booth alone. " Oh... if you mean by Seifer, Irvine, Laguna, Selphie... and Rinoa... I don't know where Laguna and Irvine are at but I know where Seifer and Selphie are at..." Zell said downing his 3rd shot. " Wh...what about Rinoa?" I asked hesitantly. Another thing not normal (a/n: the other not normal thing is in the first chapter I believe) . " Whoa man... I can't say... she never turned up... she said she would miss us all didn't know what she meant by that..." Zell said calling for another shot.

She... she'll miss us? She died? Oh... dear... lord... Why do I feel she is just another person dying in the world? " Well... sorry to tell you that... Wanna see Seifer and Selphie?" Zell asked pointing towards a table. " Selphie I don't mind.. But Seifer... he gave me a fucking scar..." I said pointing at the scar that ran down my face. " Oh... right... OH WELL!" Zell exclaimed as he took my arm and dragged me. " HEY SELPHIE SEIFER! LOOK WHO'S HERE! SQUALL LEONHART!" he called out getting some curious stares. I just glared at one person then at Zell.

" Shut your fat ass mouth, dumbass..." I said with clenched teeth. Zell just smiled and continued on. " Oh Leon! I am soo happy to see you!" Selphie said as she jumped and crushed me with a hug. " Uh... you're... a little teenage girl... like Sora..." I said weirdly. " Yea.. For some reason when I landed here... I turned into this! Just look at Seifer! Doesn't he look adorable?" Selphie happily said. " Er... sure?" I said as I eyed Seifer. He looked... stupid... " Don't look at me like that I can still kick your ass..." he threatened. " Whatever..." I just walked off completely ignoring them. I don't care if I haven't seen them for all eternity.. They weren't my best friends.

" Oh! There you are Leon! Where were you?" Yuffie asked as she latched on to my arm. " Talking with old friends..." I said not wanting to get into the conversation. " OH? Hm... I should leave it at that shouldn't I? You are practically burning a hole in the ground..." She said as she let go of my arm and headed off to god knows where but she was right. I was burning a hole in the ground. I have no idea why but It pissed me off. When I looked up I saw Riku. Dancing... I just noticed what he was wearing too. A black leather sleeveless shirt. Brown belts around his upper arms. Faded green baggy jeans and black boots. " He looks... hot..." I muttered. I kept staring but I really shouldn't have. Riku caught a glimpse of me and grabbed the nearest hooker he found. It was a guy for that matter too.

" What is...he...thinking?" I asked myself. Under this loud music I couldn't hear myself. He kept looking at me but it turns out he was the hooker of the whole show. He danced in a dirty way. Grinding against the guy, and looking at me with such... smug? I don't know what he is pulling but it's pissing me off. I stormed out of the club and walked off.

I continued walking as I felt a hard stare at my back. I just continued but the staring got to me so I turned around a little furious. " Who the hell are you?" I asked not caring really about the guy. " I... I'm Zexion... I'm wondering... would you like to buy me for a night?" he asked. I don't know what possessed me to say this but, " sure..." I said as I handed him I think 50 bucks and dragged him to the nearest hotel.

" Well... why the hell were you following me?" I asked trying to make a conversation when we waited in an elevator to get to the fucking 13th floor. What fucking hotel has 13 fucking floors? " Well.. I thought you were cute when I saw you break off from that club... so I followed you till you acknowledged my presence." He simply stated. " Oh... ok... so I guess I better make my 50 bucks worth something... was it enough though?" I asked curiously. I was never into buying sluts on the street so whatever... I was so fucking pissed and needed to get my anger out somehow and I thought, shit I'll lose it in some loveless sex... We reached our room finally and I opened it for him and myself to get inside.

" It's enough for me..." Zexion said as he backed up on the bed. I followed after him. I know I'll be disgusted by it after I do this but hell I need all the action I can get tonight... Right once he got on the bed I just kneeled over him and gave him a sensual kiss. Zexion brought me down deeper in the kiss causing me to fall right above him. His tongue ran over my unparted lips as I slowly open them. " So... what's your name?" Zexion whispered against the my lips. " Squall but call me Leon..." I say and I unzip the jacket he wore to reveal a leather zip up shirt. I unzip that to show his naked pale torso.

I drag my head down towards a erect pink nipple. I licked the perfect bud. I sucked and lick sucked and lick... and bit. I was awarded moans. I kissed down his chest to his stomach and to his naval. I dipped my tongue in and continued down. " hm... pants... must get em off..." I whispered and as I pulled his zipper down with my mouth. I unbuttoned the button and pulled his pants down. The boxers came along with them leaving him bare and exposed. I look at myself still fuly clothed. " Hm.. It's not fair is it?" I asked aloud. Zexion nodded with complete lust over clouding his eyes. I slid my shirt off and unbuckled my boots. I unzipped my tight pants bringing my boxers down with them as well.

" Can... I suck you off?" Zexion asked getting up. I nod as I sit down on the bed and Zexion getting off of it and kneeling where my erect cock was. The first thing I felt was his hot tongue tracing over my head and the slit being covered in hot saliva. I kept a moan in. He ran his tongue slowly down my cock making it sweat with pre-cum. He licked it off and preceded in taking my head into his mouth. " Z... Zexion..." He sucked hard on my cock's head and drank more it in his mouth. He skillfully sucked on it and swallowing once my penis touches the back of his throat.

" Ho... ugh... how old... are you?" I stammered out. He took me out of his mouth. (( A/N: I am making it up k?)) " mmmm... 19..." he said and continued to suck me dry. " I... I'm...ugh...24... and I am seriously... about... to cum... so stop..." I stuttered. " What? Why?" he asked in confusion. " I prefer cumming in that sweet ass of yours." I simply said guiding him back on the bed. " Hm.. I don't have any lubricant..." I muttered. " Here... there's a bottle of it in my jacket pocket.." Zexion whispered. " ok..." I said as I crawled over to get the bottle. Once I got it out i pressed some of the cold liquid onto two of my fingers. I squeezed some on the entrance of Zexion's entrance. I slowly slid a finger in his ass. " Oh... mmm..." he moaned beautifully as I stuck my second finger in. I moved them in and out a little up and down. I did scissoring movements stretching him enough to add a third finger in. " ah...ahhhh... ah... ahh...uhhhh... ahh..." he moaned continuously as I pumped my three fingers in his ass. I figured I was a bit large for his ass but I was on the brink of release and I needed it out. With that thought I stuck myself in his ass forcefully completely blinded by lust and desire.

" AH! Uhhh... I... wasn't...ex...expect...ing...th...at..." he said in between breaths. " Neither was I" was all I said as I pushed in to him and almost out. I slammed back into him enjoying the scream he erupted from his throat. I continued on hearing instead of a scream of pain but screams of pleasure. " F...faster faster... oh L... Leon... fuck...fuck.. Me... harder..." he moaned as I pounded into him. I when faster an da lot harder. The bed board slammed on the walls as a result of my thrusts. The bed made loud squeaks. Zexion moved in with my thrusts and I soon felt like cumming. I grabbed Zexion erection and started pumping it hard and fast. I didn't want to cum first, but I did anyhow. I exploded in that tight hot ass and Zexion came right after.

Oh I am not done yet... I bent down with all the strength I had left and took Zexion by surprise by licking his cock bringing it back to life. " L...Leon?" I heard him say. I just moaned in reply. I continued on I scraped my teeth against his length as I bobbed my head. As a result he came again, faster than I thought. I swallowed his load and got up to lay beside him. " Oh... Leon... I swear that was the roughest I had since I did this..." Zexion said as he nuzzled his head under Leon's chin. " mmmm... glad to hear..." I said in a sleepy tone before actually falling asleep.

(A/N: ok... ha ha ha I felt kinda uneasy about this... I never really experienced sex so I don't know what the hell they do but yet... I had great ideas from other stories... if you think I did ok please Review... it kinda pains me when I have no comment about this... :-P Well until next time!)


	3. I think

(A/N: ok... so far I am doing a good job... right? Lol I dunno I haven't gotten a freakin review and if I did in between writing this thank you!)

3. I think...

I awoke to loud banging on a door. " Ugh... hey... Zexion?" I woke up before the slut for good reasons. " Mmm... L.. Leon?" he murmurs from the pillow. " I... I was supposed to leave beofre you wake upp..." he partially whined. " I wake up before things like this for a good reason. Anyways... do you have a good idea who could be coming here in...8 in the morning?" I asked as I scratched my chest. " N... No... probably... uh... I dunno... room service? Breakfast in bed? I dunno..." he mumbled in the bed. " Uh... wouldn't you say the food gets cold once they are here? We are on the 13th floor for god's sake!" I complained. However the banging on the door continued. " Who the HELL is it?" I yelled.

" OPEN UP!"

I just got up annoyed not wanting to start up hell right once I wake up. " WHAT?" I yelled when I opened the door. I was surprised to say the least. Yuffie was standing there with Kairi. Kairi looked like she died. " Um... what's up?" I asked not caring a lot that they were there. " I WAS SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WE WAITED UP FOR YOU BUT YOU NEVER CAME! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Yuffie yelled in my ear. " damn it woman... I was getting my anger out..." I said opening the door wider. Yuffie had big watery eyes now.

" h... How COULD YOU! YOU SLEPT WITH A SLUT? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Yuffie screamed before she dashed to the elevator. Kairi looked at the guy. I swear I heard her say can I have your number to Zexion before I shut the door in her face. " Um... Leon? Who was that?" Zexion asked. " My friend..." I mumbled. " come back to bed... it's 8:00 a.m..." I heard him moan. " Sorry... I gotta get up and go back to my friends... I gotta take the earliest bus back to my place," grabbing my clothes and putting them on. " fine..." Zexion moaned as he laid his head back down on the pillow. " oh.. And take this..." he gave me a piece of paper. I wasn't too concerned though so I thrust it in my pocket.

I walked outside of the hotel after paying my side of the loot. As I walked on I passed the bar I was previously at. I saw that Riku's car was still there. " Yo, deserter" I heard a deep voice say. " Riku? Still here? Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around. " Oh... I just came with Kairi and Yuffie. Sora was a little... beat... from last night..." He said looking for the right words to use. " Well... Where are those two ladies anyways?" I asked curiously. " They said they went to get their nails and hair done and to talk about... grouchy, brunette, tall, and sexy boys... to me I think they were talking about you... what happened?" Riku explained AND asked. " I er... uhh... I presented something unlike me to Yuffie and she just ran off..." I said not leading on that I slept with a slut.. Oh and that reminds me.. I have his number... I guess Kairi's lucky... I looked at Riku's face and by judging by the looks he didn't think my answer justified anything...

" Look something really pissed me off last night and I had to get it out of my system..." I said turning around and walking anywhere to find a nails and hair salon to get those two brats out. " Wait! Jeez... what did you do? Steal something?" he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. " No... I slept with a slut... satisfied just go away..." I said as I started walking faster. He grabbed my shoulder probably just to keep me from going any farther or walking any faster. " Will you fucking calm down? You're going the wrong damn way..." He said I am sure out of agitation.

" I... I'm sorry... ugh I am seriously... frustrated over nothing!" I said inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. Now that I think about it why am I apologizing again? " It's ok... just don't lash your anger out on me ok?" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the evil girl place.

" Hey... Yuffie! Kairi... I got him..." Riku called as he entered a well furnished salon. " UGH I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM UNTIL HE APOLOGIZES FOR WHAT HE HAD DONE!" Yuffie screamed. " Look Yuffie I am sorry! I was really pissed and didn't know what I was doing! Ok... gosh I did something nice for Kairi anyways..." I said as I took out a peice of crumpled paper. " Hmph... what is it?" Kairi said in a puffy manner. " As I was walking I took out a peice of paper Zexion gave me... it's his number do you want it?" I asked handing her the paper. " Was that the guy that was in your room? HELL YEA!" Kairi said as she snatched the paper. " Well Yuff-chan? Do you forgive me?" I asked holding out my hand. " hm... yea... hee hee I forgive you!" Yuffie said happily as she took my hand and I kissed it.

They were finally done with some pretty nice hair and nails. Yuffie's hair had sparkles and was curled on the sides of her face while two clips held hair from the sides of her hair back so it wouldn't mix up with the curls. Kairi's hair was put up in a half ponytail only to be wrapped messily like a bun. He bangs were cut and put on the side. " You ladies look nice" Riku said as he opened a car door for first Yuffie then Kairi. " Thank you dear Riku!" Yuffie said as she shut her door. He walked around and opened my door.

" For you Sir Leon..." I heard him say as he grabbed my hand and helped me in. " Er... th...thanks?" I said as I shut my door cautiously. " hee hee... I think Riku takes a liking in you although sometimes he has a mask to cover that..." Kairi whispered in my ear before we got in the car himself. " Well... next stop... Breakfast..." Riku said as he turned on the car. I don't think I noticed before but his car was a race type car. He made the engine rumble under an easy touch. " Annnnnnd we're off!" Riku happily said. He backed up enough and did a 360 degree turn and sped off.

" How do ya like my car?" Riku asked as he nudged my shoulder. " Whatever..." I was thinking are we going the right way? Hm... oh well...

A few minutes later we arrived at Subway. " Er... we are going to eat here?" I asked looking at the place with such disdain. " Oh come on! You don't wanna be healthy?" Riku said with a beautiful smile. " uh... eh... whatever..." I mumbled as I followed everyone in. Luckily it was connected with a Starbucks and McDonald's. I got a some biscuit sandwich with a lot of two hash-browns. As I finished my breakfast I went into the Starbucks line. I looked over at the subway line and Riku was up there ordering. " Hm... I don't get it yet... but I am getting sensitive around the kid..." I said as I walked up and made my order of black coffee with a pinch of sugar and a dab of milk.

When I sat down at the table I previously ate at, Kairi and Yuffie came after. " Uh... what did you order?" I asked. " OH! Ha ha ha we didn't like anything in the subway line.. They wouldn't give me a 16 inch tuna saaaaanwich!" Yuffie whined. " You know this is BREAKFAST and plus there isn't such a thing as a 16 inch sandwich at subway..." I said smakcing her forehead. " why do you have to be so mean!" Yuffie cried loudly. Luckily there wasn't a snobby nosey ass person around. " Hey... Our order is up!" Kairi chirped. I just looked away and continued drinking my coffee.

Kairi came with one tray. " HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as what 30 burgers seemed to have fallen on my spot. " ha ha ha I AM SOO HUNGRY!" Yuffie exclaimed placing another tray down. " WHAT! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EAT SO MUCH?" I shouted. Riku just came by. " Um... hey..." he said as he picked up a fork from Kairi's tray. " Hey.. I as gunnnnnnaaaa use thhhat!" Kairi whined. " Too bad!" Riku said placing the fork in his mouth. " Hm.. Wanna sit at another table, Leon?" Riku asked me. I just nodded and sat at a table a good distance away. " Hm... So... care to tell me what was wrong?" Riku asked. " Uh... what are you talking about?" I asked not registering to what he was saying. " Back at your Dorm... you were saying that you felt like you wanted me to stay with you and tell me everything..." Riku stated taking a bite out of his er wrap.

Oh... right I did say that didn't I? Hm... oh well... " oh... right... ok here it goes... Well... a long time ago when 16 I joined in on a job called SeeD and at that time I knew Yuffie but lost contact with her. When I got deeper in the Job I met a girl named Rinoa... I felt like I loved her... and yet I kept my emotions in because I don't think I could've faced rejection from her. When we hung out a lot I realized how much I thought I loved her but kept it bottled inside still insecure. She even showed obvious love signs. When I actually tried to show her my feelings... they couldn't come out... instead they came out in monotonous behaviors... and I hated it... so I never really talked to her a lot... then later... my world got destroyed and I found myself in this place." I explained.

I looked over at Riku since I realized I was looking down at my coffee. He had a look I couldn't get at first. Understanding? I don't know... but it's a look I know I haven't seen in a long time. " Hm... something similar happened to me... at first I thought I was going to meet my best friends sooner or later... but no... it took a long time and my friend had to find me... I kind of felt.. Bad..." He responded. " Well... we have a lot in common... I guess..." I said drinking my coffee.

" HM... do you think the ladies are finished?" Riku asked after a good 1 hour. " Yea... we have been here for an hour so I am sure..." I said turning around. " ..."

" Hey... guys... why are you sitting there?" Kairi asked from a pool table. " What's a pool table doing in here?" Riku asked walking to it. I shrugged and followed. " Hey Riku... can I talk to you in private?" I asked. " Uhhh... but we were alone for a long time... an hour what do you want to talk about?" Riku asked with a cute look of confusion. " I... I didn't feel comfortable..." I said taking his hand and leading him out of the restaurant to a nearby alley.

" ehh... why did you bring me here?" Riku asked looking around the murky place. " Uh... Well... about this morning... I er... I got mad at you last night and I have no idea why... and I don't have ANY idea as to why I could be asking this but do you forgive me?" I asked all flowing out of me with no controlling it. " Ehh... umm... sure... but I am not really mad about it... so..."

" I... I am happy that I met you for some reason... even if we met just yesterday... I felt you could change my life... like you can change me in some way..." I stated grabbing his shoulders. " I... Well... Um... that's... amazing..." Riku stuttered. I knew I got him lost of words. I mean I'd be to if someone said something like that to me! " Leon... even though we first met and all... don't you think you are reacting a bit over the top..." Riku asked grabbing my arms and putting down on my sides. " ... I... look it wasn't exactly ME who said it.. It's my body... and... yet... I feel I agree with it... I think this is the first time in a long time I let out my true feelings... my... my true self..." I said suddenly sitting down with my head in my arms.

I soon felt arms encircling around my back. For the first time I cried up front of someone... I just leaned my head on the crook of his head. " You know Leon... I came here looking for someone special... someone similar to me... but very different... I think... I meant to look for you..." I heard Riku whisper. " I... I think it's either me or my mind ,but I love you, Riku... I think I do..." I whispered while trying to control my voice. Riku lifted my face up and kissed me lightly. He broke away before I could react. I wonder why...

" Well... Hello Ladies..." Riku said standing up. I almost lost my balance! " AWW! RIKU AND LEON SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yuffie sang.

" YUFFIE!" I screamed and ran after her.

(A/N: hee hee hee there we go! Chapter 3 to my oh so lovely story! Hmmmm I hope this worked out well for all you! Well.. Until next time!)


	4. forgive me

4. Forgive me

Well... technically it's been four months since we have been "together". You know Riku and I? Leon? Yea... but... what's weird is that we haven't done IT... Anyways Yuffie actually found a boy-friend and she is saying she wants to get married. -- She is only like what 19 or 20? To me I'd prefer either.. 25 or higher...

" Heyyyy! Leon! You have to shave that stubbleee!" Yuffie screamed at me. What? A stubble? Well I am a full grown man anyways! It's natural... " Yuffie... it's natural I am a full grown man"

" and as stubborn as a kid! Unless you want me to shave it!" Yuffie said as she took out an old fashion razor. " No I'd rather stay alive..." I muttered. " I have to pick up Riku now..." I said as I got out of my dorm. ((a/n: I am a young girl here and haven't been in college yet... so I dunno what year this kid Leon is in! He's 24! And in school! So yea... he's in college... )) I took my car keys out of my pockets and I rushed to Riku's dorm. Room 234 I think...

I reached the door and there I heard... noises... " Ri... RIKU?" I shouted. " L...L...Leon? LEON! HELP ME!" I heard Riku yell. " I'm coming!" I said as I kicked the door non-stop. " Please! Leon Hurry!"

HOW THE HELL CAN I OPEN THIS? I turned the nob finally and it turned. Damn it... WHOA!

"Riku!" I yelled. What I saw really got my blood boiling and a little aroused but MOSTLY BOILING. " L...Le...Leo...leonn..." Riku whispered. Whoa... Riku was handcuffed to the headboard. He was crying... someone was raping him and I stood there being in shock... that won't help him... " GET OFF OF HIM!" I screamed. Riku's screams stopped. " Leon..." he whispered and I am pretty sure passed out. I looked demonically at the rapist.

A smiling Xigbar looking at me. " You fucking bastard... I'll fucking kill you!" I yelled. I lunged toward him. I lost control. Total control. I punched with all my strength to his face, his stomach, his back. I kicked him in between the legs and the stomach. I grabbed his head and smashed it to the ground. I guess Riku woke up. I heard his voice telling me to stop I felt hands trying to pull my shoulders. I finally punched the person and resumed punching at Xigbar. Then I felt something contact my head and it knocked me out.

I woke up hearing sounds of crickets. " Ugh... Wh...what happened?" I thought I said to myself. " You almost killed Xigbar." I heard a female voice say. " Ugh... Tifa?" I moaned. " Don't try getting up... You got hit in the head with a chair... I don't think you should get up... it's 10:00 p.m. so... you should get your rest." I heard her say. " Oh... wh... where's Riku?" I asked.

" He's at a REAL hospital... You punched him when he tried to pry you off of Xigbar... he says he understood why you did it but he felt bad he couldn't stop you..." Tifa said grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I felt tears again... running down my face. " W... how much did I hurt him?" I asked not wanting to hear it. " You broke his nose..." Tifa said touching her nose as if she felt pain.

" Oh.. God... I feel so... oh god..." I muttered continuously. " Don't worry... we are going to Arrest Xigbar once he recovers from the damage you put on him..." Tifa said kissing me on my head, " just.. Get your rest..." I nodded and fell to sleep with my tears still falling.

The next morning I took nasty ass medicine that said it would cure my head but it's only making it feel worse... not to mention making my stomach hurt. " I... I have to see Riku..." I said to myself. The door of the school clinic opened up. " Um... hello?" I asked not seeing who was there.

" HI!"

" OH GOD!" I screamed as Yuffie popped right out of no where in my face. " god damn it woman! Why can't you be a fucking normal person and walk in like them!" I yelled.

" keep it down Mr. Hot-shot!" Yuffie said covering her ears. " So? Why are you here? Here to just annoy me or give me a hug?" I asked rolling my eyes. " HUG YOU!" she shouted. I didn't really mean it but oh well.. " Thanks... Um.. Have you visited Riku?" I asked. " OH! Yea... his nose is a little purple..." she said pinching her nose and crossing her eyes. " whatever... at least he's ok right?" I asked. She just nodded in return. I knew I sighed of relief.

" Y... you really love him don't you?" Yuffie asked sitting by me. " Er... uh... yea.. But..."

" My boy-friend broke up with me today... he said I was joking around to much and that he sometimes feel scared to be alone without me popping up to scare him..." she said in a very sad tone. " Well..."

" I want someone to accept me for who I am and not how I look... I know I am cute to some eyes or guys think I am just a piece of ass... but... sniff I really want to be accepted!" Yuffie cried. " Oh.. Yuffie... you know If I was straight I would've accepted you for you... even if it is annoying..." I said putting sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. " OH LEON! Thank you!" Yuffie said as she hugged me. " Why would he break up with you for that anyways... He should know you are going to do that in the first place!" I stated rubbing her head. " I... I don't know but it really hurt when he said that... I said I would change... but I was scared cause I know... it's going to be hard and if I don't do it in time.. He might've officially left... and yet... I was sooo happy with him..." she said as she hugged me tighter.

I heard the door open again. " Oh... Hey.. Yuffie..." I heard. " Oh.. Hey Yuffie it's your ex!" I whispered in her ear. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DEMYX!" she yelled as she started pushing him out. " I WAS GOING TO GET A BANDAGED!" he yelled back. She just jumped and kicked him in the stomach. " don't be such a pussy! Tough up the paper cut like a fucking man!" Yuffie yelled in his ear. Yuffie grabbed a box of bandages and threw bandages at Demyx. " THAT'S NOT ENOUGH BANDAGES TO FIX MY HEART YOU BROKE! NOT ANY OF THE 200 BANDAGES WILL HELP!" Yuffie yelled. I just sighed a bit annoyed. She kept throwing them at him causing both of them to exit the clinic.

I just sighed a tiresome sigh. " Um.. Ok... Leon? Well... you are free to go ok?" I heard a nurse say. " Um.. Thanks..." I said as I got up. I noticed I was in a clinic robe. " um... excuse me, Miss? Where are my clothes?" I asked turning to the nurse who just informed me of my release. I knew she got an eyeful of me... " They are in that cabinet over there..." she whispered as she headed to the cabinet, took keys out, and opened it.

As I dressed I kept thinking of Riku. " Hm.. What hospital is he in? I guess I have to call Yuffie"

I got everything on and headed out of the door quick. I got my cell phone out and quick dialed Yuffie.

" HELLL-o?"

" hey what hospital and what room is Riku in?"

" he's at the hospital that is near our school... and find out his room by your self! NAH! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"

" DAMN IT!"

I ran to the nearest hospital to our school. " Um.. Hello sir... is there a Riku here?" I asked breathless. " Oh.. Yes... but in order to see him, what is your relationship to this guy?" the doctor asked. " I'm his boy-friend..." I said not caring if he spat at me and told me to go to homo-hell. " um... right this way sir..." he said as he dragged me to a room. I saw through a window he was doing ok... he was reading to a little kid. How cute...

I walked in and stood up front of a purple-nosed boy-friend... " R... Riku! I am so sorry... I am sorry I didn't mean to hit you! I lost control... I was so mad that he touched you the way I have never done to you... I... I seriously lost it... I'm sorry..." I said as I hugged him tightly. " It's... it's alright... " Riku said hugging me back. " I... what! you'll forgive me that quick?" I asked shocked. " What do you want me to do? Slap you and say I hate you! Well... sorry but I love you a lot... and... I didn't make a move because I was waiting for you..." Riku said hugging me tighter.

" Are you ready to get out of this hospital?" I asked him. I heard the doctor behind me. " well you are free to go, Riku... just be careful..." he said giving him his clothes.

" Well... Leon... where do you wanna go now since we don't have to go to classes for 3 weeks?" Riku asked me still holding on to me. Just then soft poke was felt on my arm. " Um... Mister... Are you WeeKoo's boy-fwend?" the little kid asked. " Um... well... yes..." I said hesitating on whether I should tell him or not... " I tink that is vewy nice... I like happily ending..." the kid said sitting on his bed that was next to Riku's. I smiled... but I hated kids to tell the truth... they bother me but this kid... he's cool. " If you don't mind me asking little one... but... what are you in here for?" I asked ducking to his height. " I am in here for my booty to heal..." the boy said with a cute adorable face.

" ... what do you mean? What happened to your little butt?" I asked with an amused tone. " A guy took me away to his big huge place! It was pweety... I don't know why he took me but he offered me some candy when I weave fwom his howse... so I agreed and I went with him without my mommy knowing... we were at a story by tha way... So he took me to his pweety castle... once he got in he told me to go to his room while he takes a shower. When he came out he took my clothey off... I don't know why... my mommy does it to me when we take a bath but then he took the towel he wore and swipped it down to show something REALLY BIG! He told me to lick it like a lollipop so I did but it tasted BAD... when I said I didn't want it he took my head and just shove it in... it felt bad... so then he twisted me over and I think he put that same thing in my booty... it hurt so bad... it felt like something ripping my booty open... it hurt really bad..." the kid said looking at a lollipop then licking it.

" Oh my god..." I whispered... heartless bastard fucking a child this young! what is up with the fuckin world now a days!

" How old are you?" I asked taking the kid's hand. " I'm 4 years old... I heard what the doctors said about the thing he did to me... they called it... um... I think it was called rape..." the younger boy said. This kid has no idea what that really meant... poor kid...

" Well I hope you get better!" I said a little too cheerful. I just looked up at Riku and he smiled at me... " Let's go... sheesh..." I muttered as I just grabbed his hand.

" Hey... Leon... sorry... for not letting you... do me... I know it's what you want it's in your eyes... but I sm grateful that you wait... I am glad that you are willing to wait for me... I love you..." Riku said as he kissed me... for some reason it seemed different...

" I love you too... and even if it kills me I'll wait for ever for you..." I said and took his hand and kissed it. " ha ha what now are you prince charming?" Riku asked ruffling my hair. I hate it when people touch my hair... but Riku I hate it when he does THAT! I like it when he massages my head... it's good... feels nice. " What are you thinking about?" Riku asked me with his brilliant jade jeweled eyes connecting to my dreadful dead grey ones. " You... know how I hate it when you ruffle my hair... but love it when you runs your delicate fingers through it..." I stated as we finally reached my car.

" so you are saying that my hands are delicate? A WOMAN'S HAND? You meanie!" Riku said with his little pouty face. " shut up... I won't fall for it..." I said as I turned on the car and sped off. " Hey... Leon... make love to me when we get In your dorm..." Riku said not looking at me. WHAT! HE SAID HE WANTED...to... do... THAT... oh my gosh... " Um... Are you sure? I mean... I don't mind waiting... I'm ok.. Really..." I said looking at him time to time trying to focus on the road. " I don't care... I want you... I feel dirty since someone else made love to me other than the one I love... I wanna suck you off..." Riku whispered in my ear. I suddenly stopped the car. Luckily no one was behind us! Jeez... " YOU WERE TELLING ME HOW MUCH YOU DON'T WANT TO NOW YOU ARE SAYING YOU WANNA SUCK ME OFF?" I yelled with a mad expression. I knew I was happy... I sounded mad... But my body made me smile. Riku laughed. " oh love... I Love you so much... I just want you..."

" You want me to what?" I finally said playing in his game as I continued to drive. " I want you inside of me... deep inside me.. I want you to ram into my ass... nothing to prepare me.. I want YOU to give me the pain and pleasure... I want you to hurt me like I'm bad..." Riku whispered into my ears. Who would've thought... this angel is a dirty one... " I'll dress up even... I'll borrow Yuffie's uniform... would you like that?" Riku whispered in my ear as he licked the lobe.

I felt it... the very uncomfy tightening in my pants... it's... there... oh god... I kind of sped up from my excitement. Riku chuckled. " I am a dirty boy aren't I?" Riku whispered again. " Are you trying to torture me? Are you just going to refuse to let me fuck you? If you are I swear I'll force you to have it with me. You don't know how bad I am right now!" I said as I pointed at my crotch. " Oh.. No baby... not this time... I mean it and it's killing me too..." Riku said as he guided my hand to his hardened member. " Oh... good..." I said as I sped faster.

I opened the door to my dorm. " Well... Should I go and ask Yuffie now?" Riku asked rubbing my clothed chest. " Mmmm.. Maybe you should... it's not everyday you see a very sexy hot male in a girl's uniform..." I said kissing him in the process. I know this must be sick... wanting a man I first love on the second day I laid eyes on him... not even... anywayz it must be sick wanting a male to dress up like a girl... but he's an exception... his hair is longish and silver... he has a tough lean body... his fingers are as radiant as a womans... I heard a knock on my bathroom door luckily I had on right? Anywayz I heard it... someone's in there... or then Yuffie might have teleported him here... I got up and opened the door.

I saw him and it made my crotch go amazingly excited. He was standing there. One leg on the closed toilet seat. He had Yuffie's uniform. His skirt rode up to his waist with his leg like that. He had heels on even! His top part though... was slightly unbuttoned. The scarf flappy thingy wasn't there. His hair fell over his face and shoulders. He looked BEAUTIFUL. Stunning really. I walked over to him without realizing it. " Oh... Dear Mr. Leonhart... I am sorry... but I got a bad grade on my test... I need a punishment..." Riku whispered in my ear as he wrapped his leg around my waist.

(A/n: HA HA HAHA HA I ended it right there... I am evil aren't I? Hee hee hee hee hee hee heee... I am EVIL! Very evil... bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Anywayz please review my story! I am desperate it makes me sad not to see anyone reviewing... anywayz until next time!)


	5. what a good night

5. What a good night...

My mouth dried once he put his leg around me. " Oh... I'll punish you alright..." I whispered back as I picked him up and dragged him to my bed. I laid him on there... he looked as if he fell on the bed with a drastic look on his face. I heard him make a fake oomph sound and spread his body out on my bed. I gulped... his skirt was raised completely up. His small boxers I guess he wore for especially for tonight. " Oh Mr. Leonhart... you... what are you going to do?" Riku asked in a fake dreaded look. " Oh... I am going to make you suffer..." I whispered as I gently touched him... barely a feather can even match to my touch.

" AH... Leon... you... tease... stop.." he whispered. " No..." I said as I felthis member go to life under my hands... " You like it don't you?" I asked kissing him on the lips so lightly he could barely feel it I'm sure... " Ju... touch me... harder... please..." he begged quietly. " What was that? I couldn't here you my Love..."

" touch me harder... NOW" Riku said then shouted as he brought me down in a rough kiss. " Oh... you are soo bad..." I whispered after the kiss. I touch him again. I squeeze lightly and kissed him again. " oh... you know how bad I wanted you Riku... you know how much I suffered... I dreamed of you..." I said as lowered down. Taking off his skirt and boxers throwing them anywhere.

" Wh... AHH" he moaned as I licked his dick. " Oh... my baby likes it?" I asked as I lick ed it again. " stop teasing!" I heard him cry. " ok baby..." I said as I took his head in my mouth. I sucked hard on him.. I felt his precum. Oh it tasted salty and sweet. " you taste brilliant..." I whispered and took him whole. It went to the back of my throat and I swallowed like an expert. " oh... lord... I love you... I love you Leon... so.. Much..." Riku breathed out. I felt his hands in my hair... " faster..." I obliged and went a lot faster. I heard his moans his load moans... he came right in my mouth... Giving me my special candy...

" oh Leon.. I want you in me... just thrust in me... I don't care..." he said as he took my hard dick and placed it at his entrance. " Oh... ok..." I said as I pushed in hard. " AHHHHHHHH" he screamed. I hated that... I shouldn't have done that... I really shouldn't have... I never really wanted to hurt him... to hear him scream like that... " why stop?" I heard him say. I nodded. His tightness almost hurt me... I rocked against him. I pulled almost out... I waited for a while... I heard him whisper that he wanted him to thrust into him hard. I did as told... I went as hard as I could... I saw stars and I saw many colors... I knew I hit more than one special spot in his tight ass.

" Oh Leon! Again, do it again!" I heard him say. I did I went harder and faster. I kept hitting him in the spot...s... I'm sure cause me AND him seeing space. I don't know how many times I did so... but next thing I know I'm laying there with him... my dick still in his beautiful little ass... marked by my essence. How beautiful that looked...

I fell asleep... whispering to him that I love him dearly...

I heard birds chirping an annoying tune... " Mmmmm... um... Oh... Riku..." I sighed.

" Yes?" I heard someone ask from my bedroom door. " Oh... How's my little school... boy? Learned your lesson?" I asked with a big smile. " Hm... not yet... but oh my punishment comes later..." Riku whispered as he kissed me tenderly. " Mmmm..." I moaned.

" I... kiss... have to... kiss... get... kiss... ready for... work..." Leon said obviously in between kisses. " OH! You found a job now?" Riku said with a ridiculously large smile. " Um... ha ha yea... I'm a waiter at a restaurant..." I said as I rushed to the bathroom. " My uniform is also comfy... and not ridiculous looking..." I said brushing my teeth and spitting out the foamy crap and washing my mouth out. I put on a white blouse and black dress pants. I brushed my hair and put it back in a ponytail. " Hm... hey does this vest go with it too?" Riku asked handing me a black and white vest. " Oh... yea! Thanks... I was looking for that! Where was it?" I asked.

" uh... on your floor!" Riku said ruffling my hair. " NO! I just did it!" I said undoing the tie and putting my hair back to the previous state. I pu ton the vest and buttoned it. " Well... do I look ok?" I asked looking at my sefl in the large mirror I got. " Oh... yes... you look HANDSOME!" Riku said hugging me tightly. " Thank you!" I said as I kissed him. " Well... I'll see you this afternoon... I'll go over to your dorm when ok?" I asked getting my keys. " ok... I'll wash up here... you can go..." I heard him say as he went in my bathroom. " BYE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as I shut the door.

( hm... well this isn't very long... foofey... lol hmmm I am kinda runnning outtta iddeeaaas... I might make this a tragedy later on... SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT! I like making sad stories... well until next time!)


	6. bad days, good nights

6. Bad days, good nights

" Hey... Yuffie? Are you going to order or what?" I asked a little pissed off at the fact she was just sitting there with a dumb look on her face. " Um... I'll have...uhhh no I don't want that... I want... uh...hmmm oh I think I'll have th... no... nevermind..." Yuffie said with a confused a face. " ok... You know what, I'll just get you freaking get you a stupid Insalata Di Mare (salad of the sea in Italian)... jeez..." I said taking the menu from her hands and walked away. I heard her say thanks to me and giggled.

" Hey... Lita... an order of sea salad..." I said. I looked around and walked over to a man that was waiting to order. " Welcome to Casablanc... what would you like today?" I asked in my kindest voice. " Hm... I would like to have the noodles in four cheeses..." the man said looking in my eyes kinda deep. " Oh... Hey... Leon..." he said smiling. " Who are you?" I asked in a disgusted voice. " Well... I kinda figured you knew me but I guess not... My Name is Xeanort (( is that how you spell his name I am to lazy to check it!' Also he is fat in this one!). I am thinking you know the Male, Zexion? Well... he is my little prostitute and he gives me the money... it so seems that he takes a liking in you a lot... I have no idea how..." the man said.

" You do realize you can't really own people... if he came from your womb... then... I see but I highly doubt YOU can get pregnant... but for a minute there I swear you're stomach is outriding my point..." I said not surprised to say the least as I poked his fat belly. Who wouldn't like me? Heh heh heh... " I certainly have NO idea as to how a very rude and pretentious youth could be loved or honored!" the man stated as he slammed his hand down on the table very loud. Many other customers looked over in curiosity. " Couldn't you keep It down? People are growing insecure by your actions... so would you like a quadruple layered Tiramisu cake?" I asked with a large grin. His face filled with boiling blood as he got up and left.

" Mr. Leonhart... please... come in my office..." I heard my boss say from behind me. " Yes sir!" I said saluting since it irritated the crap outta him. As I entered his office he took my shoulder and looked like he was going to eat me alive. " Look here Leonhart, I am going to be straight with you... You can't go insulting our guests no matter what they say to piss you off. We need money and not bullshit around here got that?" he said as he tightened the grip even more. " Dude, shit, stop that hurts like fuck!" I yelled batting his hand away. " Look Leonhart, I am letting you go. Your behavior is over the top and I can't stand it", I heard my boss say. I felt my mood darken. I just turned and left the restaurant.

" How the fuckin hell can he fuckin fire me... I just fuckin started today! This is loads of shit... I need to see Riku..." I said to myself as I drove off at full speed.

" Where is my food?" Yuffie complained.

" Hey Riku... open up..." I said knocking on his door lazily. " OH coming!" Riku called from behind the door. " Hello Leon! I didn't expect you back till later!" Riku said as he opened the door to his dorm. " No, I didn't either but since I smart-mouthed someone... well I got fired for it... actually I got fired for smart-mouthing my boss... but same thing..." I moaned as I sat on his bed. " Aw... my poor baby... Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked cutely. " Yes... find me another job..." I said groaning. " Oh I know one!" he said happily hugging me and kissing my neck. " Mmmmm... what is it?" I asked enjoying that little touch. " oh you'll see once summer break starts... I was thinking of working there..." he replied back as he trailed his hand down to my jeans.

" ugh... babe I don't feel like doing it right now... I'm sorry, I promise to do it later... I'm really sorry... I don't feel to well right now... I just wanna spend time with you..." I sighed laying against Riku's chest. " Oh... it's ok I understand..." Riku whispered laying both of us down.

" Mmm... thanks... I know one thing you can do though..."

" Oh what's that?"

" Rub my head... it feels good..."

" ok..."

" Mmm... I love you..."

I fell asleep, limp, in Riku's arms...

Few hours later...

" Mmm... ugh... um, Where am I?" I asked looking around. " You're in my dorm silly..." Riku said patting my back. " Oh yea... What time is it?" I asked rubbing my head. " It's 12:00 a.m. I fell asleep as well and I woke up like... 30 minutes before you..." Riku said blowing steam from a cup he had in his hand. " Um... What's that?" I asked hoping it was coffee. " It's hot chocolate..." Riku muttered looking like he wasn't going to give it up... drats... chocolate... " Aww... I want coffee..." I complained. " No need to whine you baby..." Riku said taking a cup from his counter. " YAY coffee... Just what I need..." I cheered... that's weird I cheered... anyways... as I grabbed the cup from Riku's hand.

" HM... oh hey...my ass hurts really bad right now... I have no clue as to why..." I muttered rubbing my bottom softly. " Aww... poor baby... What can I do to help?" I heard Riku ask as he came towards me. " Mmm... can you rub it for me please... For some reason I am hurting all over..." I groaned trying to turn to lay on my stomach. " Here I'll get some ointment for you..." Riku said as he disappeared into his bathroom and coming out soon after.

I closed my eyes only waiting to feel relaxation. I heard the sound of squeezing gel and jumped when I felt the cold substance touch my ass. " Mm... It's cold..." I whispered. " I know... but it'll help... and no need to worry it should warm up anytime..." Riku said rubbing my bottom ever so slowly. It got me relaxed fast, but then... I felt something probing me. " R... riku? What are you doing?" I moaned as I turned around to face him, feeling the slick movements in me.

" I didn't get what I wanted last night... so I'll get what I want now..." Riku said with a pouting face. " You sneaky person..." I sighed. Mm... how long had it been since I felt something in me like this? Hm... then I just remembered... COFFEE! I took a sip and smiled noticing it was Vanilla flavored. " I like the coffee..." I moaned. "Mmm... it was the only one I found I had..." he said still pushing the digits in me. "Oh... Riku... you might make me spill my coffee..." I said feeling very aroused. " You have to come for me first... then I'll stop..." he said cupping my length under the covers... I looked at him over clouded eyes.

" R... Riku..." I moaned. I came quietly into his hand just my breath being heard in quick pants...

" thank you sweetie..." Riku said as he turned my head towards his and kissed me... I smiled and drank up my coffee that got warm. " Mmmm... this is good I should get it regularly..." I said setting my coffee cup on Riku's night stand. " Glad you liked it... want me to do it again?" Riku joked. " NO I MEANT THE COFFEE..." I blushed. Riku laughed and pulled the covers over each of us. " Mmm... have a good dream, hun..." Riku whispered as he kissed my shoulder. I put my arm around him and kissed his neck. " I will, baby... trust me..." I said falling asleep once again.

(Hmmmmmmmmmmm lol sometimes I just leave my chapter undone before finishing it till like... I feel like doing it 5 days later... and once I publish it then I finally notice I am linking totally different parts... ha ha sorry if some happen that way! Well until next time!)


	7. sudden movements

7. Sudden movements

A few months later and it's summer break...

" Um.. Riku... Are YOU SERIOUS!" I yelled at him as I stared at the store up front of us. " Why not? I mean.. Our friends come here and also this place is well paid... it has many customers and I am sure that the boss will let us work here..." Riku said grabbing my hand and dragging me in.

" WELCOME! MY NAME IS RIKKU! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE FOR TODAY?" A happy little blonde said. " OH! You're name is the same as MINE! How do you spell yours?" Riku happily said. " R to tha I to tha double K-U! At your service!" She exclaimed. " Oh I only have one K in mine!" my boy-friend says grabbing her hand and shaking it. " Oh CooL!" she grinned. " CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS NOW, RIKU!" I yelled. " Oh yes right... We would like to get a job here", Riku said. " Oh ok... I'll have to bring you to my boss' office! Please follow me!" Rikku exclaimed as she started skipping in a certain direction.

" OH! Aren't you excited Leon!" Riku said latching onto my arm. We continued following this... Rikku... She finally stopped skipping and stopped up front of a door. " Um... excuse me, ma'am...? I have two people who would LOVE to work here!" Rikku chimed in a whisper. " OH WHO IS IT!" a very energetic Yuffie screamed from behind the cracked door. I would SO not love to work here... GOD! " LEON? RIKU? Awesome!"

"Hey Hey Hey Hey! You know Kairi? She just started working here! I am so happy my store is SO known around here!" Yuffie said signing some paper...s.. " Ok you two yall gotta sign these and then you'll be in!" She said as she finished her paperwork. " Um... Yuffie how much do you pay?" I asked looking at the paper thoroughly. " 70 dollars a week why?" she said as Riku already signed his paper and she stamped it with an Approve marking.

Well that's good... Ten dollars a day..." What's up about the holidays?" I asked still looking over the paper. " You are free to go on Christmas... Thanksgiving... Valentines day if you are a couple with someone... uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Your birthday, or your loved ones birthday... and that's about it..." Yuffie said. Hm... sooo... that's 50 dollars lost... sooo that'll be...3,600 dollars a year...hmm that's good I guess... " Ok.. I'll take the job..." I said as I signed and she stamped. " GOOD! START NOW! TODAY TODAY TODAY!" she said pushing us out.

" Ok... I don't want ya'll to fuss now ok? Riku you'll have to go to the hair salon department over there. Your work area will be number 8. As for you Leon... You will work in the clothing department over there!" Yuffie said as she pointed out our working areas and giving us vests.

" Ok... whatever... god..." I mumbled as I slipped the vest on. " Hm... Yuffie's Playhouse! God... She is going to get raped some day..." I said as I read her tag on my vest as I stood on one corner where I can see everyone. Riku was actually right, a lot of people do come here... I noticed a woman looking around frantically. I waked over to her." Um.. Excuse me miss but do you need any assistance... help of any kind?" I asked kindly with a smile. " Oh... well... I don't know what type of shirt I should get with these shorts..." she blushed as she pointed to her shorts. " Hm... Periwinkle Flowers and Dark Blue background... I think I'd prefer the same type of colors except switched around.. Oh such as this shirt... it has a dark blue, a little darker hue of blue than the shorts, Flower and a Periwinkle background... that's a little lighter..." I said taking out a shirt. " Oh.. WOW! Thank you sir! I'll go try it on and see how it looks..." she said happily as she walked to the dressing rooms. " SEE I KNEW I PUT YOU IN THE RIGHT PLACE!" Yuffie said happily and left to go sneak on Riku.

I caught a male with silver hair having a bit of trouble. " Oh... Excuse me Sir? Would you l... Zexion!" I exclaimed as I finally saw his face. " OH MY LEON! I didn't know you work here!" Zexion blushed. " oh.. I just started today..." I replied. " Well.. Um.. Anyway I would like help in finding out whether these two shirts should go..." Zexion said as he lifted two well designed shirts up front of his face. " Hm... I'd prefer... I'd prefer one throwing away the brown one because that type of brown doesn't look good... the Black and Silver one will work. It'll go good with your hair..." I said taking the brown one away and placing it back. " Oh.. Thank you, Leon... Well I best be going now..." I heard him say as he turned around.

" Hey.. Zexion... can I ask something... Why are you buying something?" I asked kinda realizing that what I said was cruel. " Oh.. My.. Master... he threw me out on the streets for having interests in you... he came back to me one day and he looked angry... Well.. Since I was thrown out... a new person took me in, not as my master but as my lover... It was nice actually... and he entrusted me to places in his home. I don't have to ask for permission of anything... He gave me this money so I can buy something while he goes to work." He replied. " Well I am happy for you, I'll talk to you later..." I said as I waved and walked away to my corner.

A few hours later...

" Ok.. Leon you can leave with Riku now..." Yuffie said as she walked over to me. " Oh? It's only 5:00 p.m. Is someone else going to cover me and Riku?" I asked taking my vest and handed it to Yuffie. " Yes.. Aeris works at the Hair Salon place and Kairi will fill in your place." Yuffie explained. " Oh ok..." I said. As soon as I turned around I saw Riku... laughing with another male.. Probably one of his friends... AS I walked closer the guy gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. I got furious. I quickly rushed over. " Hey Riku... Ready to go?" I said in a strained voice. " Oh.. Hello Leon..." I heard Riku mumble. Riku finished the guy's hair and knelt down to whisper in his ear something. Obviously it's something approving.

" See you tomorrow, Tanazaki.." Riku said, waving once we both walked out the doors. " So.. Who was that?" I asked with the same strained voice without looking at Riku. " An old classmate", he for some reason replied back harshly. " So what did you whisper in his ear?" I asked with same harshness. " None of your business..." Riku mumbled. " None of my business? How is my boy-friend's SECRETS none of my business? I don't want you keeping things from me... I get worried sick... god..." I said stopping and grabbing his shoulders turning his body to me. His head though didn't turn to look at me. " Riku... what did you whisper?" I whispered with a deadly venomed voice.

" Something YOU don't need to know... There is no point... People have things that are best NOT told..." I heard him whisper back. I glared...at nothing in particular... I was staring at him but I wasn't glaring at him... actually I glared through him. " Whatever..." I said as I walked on not caring if he's catching up or not.

" Hey... Slow Down!" I heard Riku say from behind me. " No..." I said easily as I took keys out for my car. I beeped them open and continued on with the same pace to my car. I opened up my door and just got in waiting for Riku. 2 minutes later, Riku came and got in looking pissed. The drive back to our dorms was silent.

Once we arrived we got in the building and went to go for our rooms. Once we reached Riku's floor I stopped him before he can go out. " I love you..." I said as I bent down and kissed him. He kissed back but once we were through, he didn't reply and walked away. " Fine... Whatever..." I mumbled as I turned and went up to my floor.

I opened my dorm door and just flopped on my bed. I looked at the door before stripping down to my boxers, getting in the bed, and turning off my light to get some sleep.

The next morning was hell. I got up to brush my teeth but the water was brown and murky. I went to shave my stubble but I ran out of shaving cream and I didn't have any razors. When I went to get milk it was expired. When I wanted cereal I THOUGHT I had, I DIDN'T HAVE ANY. " WHY THE HELL IS EVERYTHING FUCKED UP?" I yelled throwing shit off my counter. " FUCK!" I screamed as I sank down to my knees. I can't cry.. My stupid body won't fucking allow it.

Just then a big puff of smoke came from my bathroom.

" Uhhh... What the hell?"

" WHY THE LONG FACE!" Yuffie said loudly but with a concerned face. " Well little miss joyful... I'm mad at Riku that's why..." I replied back getting up and going to my room to change. " Why are you mad at him?" she asked, following me to my room. " Because he didn't tell me what he whispered in his customer's ear and that he didn't say he loves me when we were leaving to our dorms..." I said as I took off my shirt and replaced it with a wife-beater(is that what it's called? Lol). " Soooo you are scared he is cheating on you? Aww... Well Riku wasn't at his place when I poofed there..." Yuffie said patting my back. " He Wasn't?" I grumbled. She shook her head.

" I wonder where the hell he is... Do you think you can poof to him with your senses?" I asked pulling down my pajama pants to reveal I had nothing underneath that soon gotten covered by black checkered boxers and tight jeans. " Well... I can poof to the possible place he is at..." Yuffie said looking like she is concentrating really hard. Probably to sense the area.

" Ok... just hurry... I need to see what he is up too..." I mumbled putting on my belts, gloves, goggles, and black shacket (shirt/jacket ha ha you know a short sleeved jacket but it's half way down... or something... ok nvm). " Um... you know I can just poof you to the area... I got a fix on it..." Yuffie said looking at me weird. " I have to look UNOBVIOUS so we are gunna ride on my bike... you up to it Yuffie?" I said handing her Riku's pair of goggles.

" OK!" Yuffie cheered while jumping up and down in excitement. I smirked and she poofed us down to my bike. " Ok.. Where is he?" I asked placing my goggles over my eyes. " He is at the mall... in downtown... you gotta hurry too..." Yuffie said placing the goggles over her eyes trying not to screw up her hair. " Um.. Yuffie you got them upside down..." I laughed softly... WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA... laughed! SOFTLY! Hell has FROZEN over... I don't do that unless I am with Riku! Oh well I'll help her. I leaned over her and unbuckled the goggles. " HEY! That helps!" I heard her whine. I just placed the goggles over her face and buckled it under her hair. I had a clip that kept the strap behind her neck so it wouldn't ride up on her neck TO her hair.

" There you go..." I whispered in her ear when I was pulling away. Just as I expected, she blushed and thanked me. " OK THEN! HERE WE GO!" I shouted and sped off before she even had time to grab my shoulder, but she grabbed my waist pretty damn hard. " GAH! DON'T DO THAT!" I heard her yell over my engine. I just smiled evilly.

A Few Minutes Later...

" OK! WE'RE HERE!" I said parking my car in the motorcycle place. " That was pretty damn fast..." Yuffie smiled. I just grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the mall.

Hm.. WAIIITT... now that I think about it.. SHOULDN'T WE BE AT WORK? " Hey... Yuffie shouldn't we be at work right now?" I asked. " Huh? OHHH ha ha ha nevermind that I wanna know what your little boyfriend is doing! If you don't then I won't pay you!" Yuffie said wagging her finger at my face. " fine fine fine, whatever..." I mumbled.

We searched for a while and right when we were near the food court, I saw him. My Riku with that horrid young... good looking male! BUT NOT AS HOT AS MY DEAR RIKU! Anyways, they were their drinking out of the same cup with different straws... the cheap romantic cliche' shit... we never even did that yet... HE WOULDN'T EVEN SHARE A CUP WITH ME! I felt my anger rise up. Without thinking I stomped towards there direction. Yuffie let out a startled yelp and grabbed after me sending me back into the fake bushes.

" YOU CAN'T LET ON THAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR HIM. Just pretend I am taking g you out ok! We have to make an entrance!" Yuffie said all of a sudden poofing into a tight neon green shirt that had a black cat on it and she had low rise jeans and... a thong? " Yuffie? Why the HELL do you have a thong?" I asked her. " Actually it's a G-string.. Is it to much! Hmmm I guess it is..." Yuffie said... then a small poof came from her bosom. "OOPS! My bra is gone ha ha another poof on her bosom then another one at her bottom There we go! Nice clean underwear..." Yuffie said, " Well I'll poof us in a fitting room near the food court, ok?" I nodded and sooner or later we were in the store right up front of the food court Aeropostale...

" Ok let's go! WAIT BUY ME SOMETHING SO IT'LL LOOK MORE OBVIOUS!" Yuffie shouted as she just grabbed a random shirt. " Um.. Ok..." I said as I took out 20 bucks for that lousy shirt. We finally got out and luckily the two were still there. We came walking in with a conversation out of no where. There was a table right near them. ... hmm what are the odds of that... We took those seats and just decided to get a little something...

" BUT LEON! My feet hurt from to much walking!" Yuffie complained. Riku looked over... HA! " Come on! I am not gonna carry your meal to this table you gotta go get one your self..." I complained right back. " Please, Will you get it Leo-kun?" Yuffie asked in a sweet voice. " Leo-kun? What the hell type of name is that?" I asked out loud. I heard a little giggle. I looked over and saw Riku and Yuffie giggling. " Oh fine, Yuyu-chan..." I smiled.

I looked over for a little peep and Riku looked a little... jealous? Bwa ha ha ha

A few minutes later...

" Ok.. Yuyu-chan, I got you 10 burrito supremes..." I said as I placed our tray down. " OH GOODY!" Yuffie cheered. This Crazy girl just dove right in. Riku was busy interested in a conversation he was having with that bastard.

1 minute later...

" God, Yuffie... I can't fucking handle it anymore... I wanna talk to him, I haven't even KISSED him yet..." I whispered as she was pigging out on her 4th one already. "MMHMHM mmhmmm mmffmm rrrffmmm rfm rfm rfm rreeermmmseemmmrrrff" Replied with an angry look. " ..uh... ok..." I got up and just walked right to Riku's table.

" Hello Leon... Nice to see you..." Riku said looking at me like I was a person you don't give one or two shits about! " Look Riku, I don't know what the hell you are fucking pulling but it's pissing me off... Why the hell did you blow me off yesterday? HUH?" I yelled.

" Excuse me! Don't talk to Riku-poo l..."

" shut your big ass up , you b... Riku-poo?"

" That's Right! My Riku-poo! Hmph... You don't disrespect my money maker!"

" Moneymaker!"

" You see you insolent fool, He is my best and beautiful prostitute! He is the best of the best and I treat him with all my respect and I am not about to have you, a babbling Baboon, talk to my angel that way!" the man stated. " I WON'T HAVE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO LEO-KUN!" Yuffie shouted as she dashed towards the man and beat his face supposedly in. " YUFFIE! No Stop it! YUFFIE KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Riku screamed. Sooner or later there were people gathering around us. " I'll have to ask you four to leave mall grounds..." a security guard stated. With that said I walked out pissed off.

" Leon, Leon Come back here!" Riku shouted after me. " It's no Good Riku! You made him MAD! You didn't tell him the truth and so his heart is BROKEN!" I heard Yuffie yell. Sooner or later I felt a hand on my shoulder. " What the hell do you want Riku?" I asked not even turning to look at him. " I didn't want to tell you because I was done with prostitution but when I saw my last owner come into the store I asked if he wanted to eat out with me today... that's why he looked so happy... and yet you took it the wrong way... and when you got mad at me, I got mad too.." Riku explained. " I don't care about that anymore..I could've forgiven you but now that I found out that you LIED to me... I don't want to talk to you... Leave me Alone..." I coldly replied walking away as I heard a poof and Yuffie came beside me.

" Yuffie... Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked looking for my keys.

" Ok Leon, I will..."

(A/N: Well.. There you have it.. Riku's a prostitute... whoopie... but that left Leon in a tangled heap... Do you think Riku will ever see Leon EVER AGAIN? HMM I hope... poor Leon.. Well until next time!)


	8. Hard times and look alikes?

8. Hard times... and... look alikes!

" OH Yuffie... Why did these things happen today? Was I just IN for BAD luck?" I murmured. " Aww.. Leon... It's ok... Thing's shall be better in the morning... I am sure Riku will com apologizing..."

" I DON'T CARE IF HE APOLOGIZES! He already did and yet I am still BROKEN! I can't handle it and it... it just hurts..." I yelled. Yuffie came behind me and patted my back. " No, Leon... it'll be ok! If things DON'T work out, there are other fish in the sea! I mean... there is Cloud, Zell, ehhhhh um... Well... more! You know?" Yuffie said trying to make a point. " Ok.. Yuffie, Cloud for one is Straight... and Zell... he's a creepy bastard..." I said getting up and heading to my bathroom to wash my face. " Well, my point is, is that you can't let one person let you down! I mean look what I did to Demyx! I loved him and yet.. He broke my heart and I got better! I mean sometimes it's good to be single! Think of the many things you can do! You can eye guys up without THEM knowing and a boyfriend to catch you!" Yuffie smiled.

" I don't want to do that though... I really love Riku... but yet... he lied and I don't want a liar as a boyfriend... Maybe I should try being straight... there are a lot of girls who like me right?" I asked before splashing water on my face. " Well..uh... You shouldn't be someone who you're not... I mean you can't just become straight by saying you will... Besides... I like you being gay.. It's fun... you don't shoo me away when you change and you ask me to do your hair and we talk like girls at a sleep over..." Yuffie said sadly as she grabbed my hand. " Well.. You get to do my hair whether I want it or not, but anyways, I get your point... I can't handle being straight! Ha ha It's to... sensitive and squishy!" I laughed. She laughed along with me.

" Ok Look... how about we forget about the Riku thing until tomorrow and we can just sit, talk, and eat ice-cream!" Yuffie happily said. " Well how about we get the ice-cream FIRST, then sit", I said cleaning water off of my face. " You betcha!" Yuffie cheered. I, once again, got the goggles and we went down to my bike and we sped off to the store.

At the Cheapo shop (( I made this store up! Ha ha it's a bit obvious ain't it?))...

" Hm.. How about this 99 cent chocolate ice-cream?" I asked taking it out and showing her. " Um.. I don't want chocolate... it'll make us fat..." Yuffie said, " hmmm how about this?" She held out a Chocolate chip bucket ice-cream. " Um.. Ok..." I approved. We got a few extras... like... Vanilla wafers... and sugar cones... We went to the line... and oddly enough I saw my angel... no that's that bastard's words, my baby. " R...Riku..." I let my breath go, not knowing I had it. " Um.. We can go to a different one..." Yuffie stated. I shook my head and just continued on to the cashier. " Leon? Oh... Um.. P.. Paper of plastic?" I heard him asked in a hush voice. " PAPER!" yuffie shouted happily. " Eh.. Um ok..." Riku ran the items over that... red thingy that makes a noisy beep! ( I FORGOT WHAT IT'S CALLED). " Um.. Leon... Do you mind if I walk with you? I am off in two minutes..." Riku asked softly. I shook my head no. Riku quickly zipped past the rest of the items and stormed off with us.

" Um.. Hi.. Yuffie... sorry I yelled at you before... I'm really sorry..." Riku said after a moment of silence. " Well... I'm ok, but what you need to do is fix things with this kid over here... Hey Leon, I am gonna teleport to your place so I can put the ice-cream and stuff away." Yuffie said. I nodded and she poofed away. " Leon... even if my apologies won't work I am still very sorry for what I have done... I would've told you sooner... But yet... I didn't want you to think wrong of me and spit at me... I was scared you wouldn't like me for who I am..." Riku stated grabbing my shoulder and turning me around so I can look at him. I did and what I saw in his eyes were unshed tears... not allowing to show so I won't think that he is weak... so I won't think his words are lies... I know that they aren't... but it hurts so much.

" Do you think I wouldn't like you because you were a prostitute? Why would you think that! I fell in love with the kid who didn't care what others think... why should you care about what I think... the only thing you should do is that have the thought of not caring of what I think and just tell me! If you think that I wouldn't like it, TRY It. Just don't keep things like that a secret, because sooner or later I will find out, or someone I know will find out and TELL me. When I with a person I expect to know EVERYTHING about them... I mean... even if it just nose-picking in a driving lesson! I don't care... you could've been godzilla and turned human! I'd still love you!" I said sternly.

Riku looked at me in disbelief. " Oh Leon... you... you still love me?" Riku said happily. " Yes.. I do.. But I am still mad so please... just leave me alone till tomorrow... I have to get fat off ice-cream and TALK till I can't talk about your perfection any longer... I promise we will both be together tomorrow... and tell each other ravishing stories that possibly are embarrassing to down right nasty... We will..." I said holding his hand and giving him something my mother gave to me before she passed away.

" Wh... what's this?"

" It's my great great great grandmother's.. it was passed down to from my mom's mom's mom! I want you to keep it... tucked close to your heart... so you can remember me... where ever you are at..."

" a White feather?"

" My mother told me it's an angel feather her mom's mom found when an angel came to heal her from her pain..."

" I'll keep it very close to my heart..." Riku stated tucking it fragilely in the left pocket of his jacket. " Well I've gotta go now... I'll see you tomorrow, babe... I love you" I said taking my keys out. " I love you too..." Riku replied. I kissed Riku long enough before leaving for my bike. " Until then..." Riku whispered.

NORMAL POV ((for now))...

Riku continued to walk the streets and after Leon left. " Oh.. Leon... I love you SO much..." Riku whispered as he took out that feather and held it tight in his hands. " I wonder how long we'll be together... I hope till the die we die and after..." Riku said to himself. He continued walking but a few minutes later he had a light surrounding him. He looked up and the only thing he saw was a front of a car heading towards him.

BACK TO LEON'S POV...

" Hey Yuffie... Riku and I made up! Isn't that good?" I cheered again. " Oh Leon! I am SO happy for you! Hmm... CAN WE STILL EAT THE ICE-CREAM!" Yuffie asked with huge puppy dog eyes. " Ha ha ha OF course!" I said taking the tub out and placed it on the table near the T.V. " Let's WATCH SOME T.V.!" Yuffie cheered. When she turned it on the news popped up (( well like in usual things news would pop up first! Ha ha)) " You leave your channel on the news?" Yuffie said in a ' you're-so-boring-' voice. " Well.. Yea... I only watch T.V. in the morning... Hm I wonder what's up..." I said in deep concern.

I took the remote and turned it up louder...

" Well... I wasn't here when it happened but I did come across it first and what I saw wasn't good! There was a young male lying on the ground bleeding to death! Like he was hit by a car... I got scared and went to the closest store and it was Cheapo shop so I went and asked to call 9-1-1. Once I did the owner of the shop left and saw what I was calling for... he said his name was Riku..."

My face paled at the name. Riku? Bleeding? TO DEATH? I ran right through my door to the closest hospital there was near cheapo shop. I ran in and asked for Riku. " He is in room 57... You can't see him but you can look through this window here..." the nurse said. There were doctors everywhere. I couldn't see that well but I managed to see his legs... (( good view ain't it!)) They looked really bad. One was bleeding badly and the other had a large blue spot. " Riku... PLEASE be alright... I don't know what I'd do if you were to leave me... we were supposed to meet tomorrow..." I whispered in a broken way.

A little while later...

I arrived back home after a crying session in the waiting room. I got the results too... he has to be in a coma... at least 5 months worth... His legs were broken, all his ribs were damaged, his arm was dislocated, he had a large gash on the back of his head, his had to get some stitches around his waist area. When I got back home Yuffie was still there. She came back and asked me what's wrong. I told her and cried again. When I told her I cried harder and she cried with me.

" Oh Leon... it'll be ok! He'll be fine... It's may take along time to heal... but you have me, Kairi, and Sora! We'll help you get through with this... trust me!" Yuffie assured me. I nodded and just held on to her as she returned it to me.

2 MONTHS LATER...

" Oh Leon... your room is a pigsty!" Yuffie shrieked. " Um... so what? Riku'll be here soon to help me..." I said in a depressed.. Out-Of-World voice... " Leon... When I say we'll help you get through with this doesn't mean we'll bring you your Ice-Cream and Chocolate! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND WORK! MY business isn't going well because you aren't coming!" Yuffie yelled in my ear. I got up and washed myself. " Ok Mister.. Get your ass up and get your dirty clothes off the ground!" Yuffie ordered.

" UGH... Why! Riku'll be..."

" NO HE WON'T! NOT FOR ANOTHER THREE MONTHS! Just think... he'll be here on a messy room like this! WORK YOUR ASS! COME ON!" Yuffie yelled at me taking a shovel out and shoveling my clothes in a hamper. " Ok ... whatever.."

6 hours later...

" FINALLY! Your room is squeaky clean! NOW FOR THE KITCHEN!" Yuffie smiled. I was wasted on my ground and dazed from the clorox. " Y... Yuffiee..." I moaned. " OH RUFF IT UP LIKE A BIG BOY!" Yuffie squealed as she headed for my small kitchen.

For the rest of the day Yuffie cleaned... later that day it was all good and cleaned. " Ok! Well, I gotta go now... I need to get Kairi to work!" Yuffie said as she immediately poofed out of my place. " UM.. Ok.. I promise to get to working tomorrow..." I sighed out. " Hm... I think I'll take a ride..." I said as I got my goggles and ran out to my bike.

The moonlight fell on me making my skin look milky white... the breeze was crisp and cool as it hit my face. I kept riding on till I found myself up front of a hospital. " Mmm... Riku... I miss you baby..." I whispered as I continued to drive on. I promised Yuffie I wouldn't go and visit Riku.. Instead he'll have to visit me... once he recovers... The doctor told me before I left was that there is a chance that he won't remember me as well as he used too... There maybe times where he'll think I am a deadly disease... To some people, they would call him Bipolar... but I just call it brain damage...

" I hope you'll remember me, Ri-chan..." I said still driving on... What the hell type of nickname Ri-chan is you ask? Well... I wanted one! So I'll call him by something other than Riku! It fits hi to me... Hm... I think it does... oh well... " I am SO hungry.. When have I last eaten... hmm... I'll stop by White Castle..." I said to myself driving faster to get to my destination.

" Um... can I get a number one... and I would like to have Diet Pepsi..."

" Is that all sir?"

" Uhh... yea... WAIT! Can I get some... chocolate ice-cream after I finish?"

" Yes...sir... is that all?"

" Yup..."

" Ok your order is number 12... Please take your seat while we make your food..." the cashier mumbled as he handed me my receipt. " Thank you!" I said taking my seat quick like my food will appear up front of me any second.

I heard the sound of jingles as the door opened. I looked up from my paper place-mat. A young male with Silver hair past his shoulders stood there... his amazing (( I dunno if it's right, you FF7:AC fans...)) green eyes. " Ri...Riku..." I whispered. HE look almost like Riku than ever before but the difference is... is that... his bangs weren't all in his face like Riku's... So I had my hopes shot down, but still... this Silver haired god is as gorgeous as My baby, Riku...

When he spoke to the cashier... his voice shocked me... his light voice... it's creepy yet so unique... I never heard a voice like that... Then I heard his name.. Yazoo... I never heard of him before... Before I noticed it, two more guys came in... One who's tall and has short messy silver hair... then another male that looked about... 19... his hair was just above his shoulders and all their eyes matched. Just as bright and green. They must be brothers... Hm... But that one guy is gorgeous... Yazoo... I should tell Riku about him... but he might get jealous...

" Who might be jealous?" I heard a voice ask me. " Huh?"

" I asked, Who might be jealous?" the voice asked again. I saw the god standing above me looking at me with his emerald eyes. " Um... uh... did I say my thoughts out loud?" I asked with heat rising up to my face. " Well... I heard my name come from your perfect mouth... I just got curious... and when I heard that he'll be jealous... I just felt like asking..."

" NUMBER 12"

" Uh.. Um. That's my o..order..."

" Don't worry, I'll still be here..." he assured. I nodded and got up to get my food. Once I sat back down I stared at his eyes. I ate my first small burger and when I was done... he handed my a napkin. " Um..."

" Mustard is running down your chin... Oh... Let me introduce you to my bro...ther... _I was right then_... ha ha my other brother left.. But the one waiting for me is Kadaj.. (( I forgot the taller one's name sooo yea...))" Yazoo said as he pointed to the young man. I finished my last burger and started drinking my drink. " So.. How old are you?" I asked taking small sips. " I am 20... my younger brother here is 17... he just started college... We all go to Oijinka university... How about you?" Yazoo asked. " Um.. I am in Shijin University... we aren't close..." I muttered... " Hm.. Well, you can have my number if you want... here..." Yazoo said as he got a pen and napkin and wrote it down. Once he finished I took it and placed it in my pocket.

" So.. Who would be jealous?" he asked again. " oh.. Ha ha... my boyfriend... Right now he's in a coma... and it's most likely that he'll forget a couple of things... he means the world and beyond to me... so I wish that he'll remember me...

" Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that! I hope he gets well soon... When will he be released?" he asked. " 3 more months... he already was in there for 2 months... I'm kinda scared on how things'll turn out... so I'm trying to calm down." I replied.

" Oh.. My order is up.. And it's to go... You can call me tomorrow... I'll be waiting..." Yazoo said as he got up, got his order, and went of with his brother. They each had a bike of there own... so they all drove off.

" Yea... I"ll call..."

(A/N: Well... there you have it! Ha ha ... Weird to know that mainly Final Fantasy characters are mostly in this but hey... Riku and Leon are in the same game so I had to make it work... besides I like how Leon looks WAY more in KH than FF8... ha ha anywayz until next time!)


	9. Blames and Accidents

9.

I walked back to my bike once I finished my food. " Hm... what time is it?" I asked as I looked for a watch I KNEW I didn't have. " HM.. Figures... Yuffie took the watch Riku gave me away..." I mumbled. " HM... Yazoo... I wonder what he is doing... still eating? Hmm..." I wondered out loud. I got on my bike and drove back to my place.

" I gotta get some sleep..." I said as I flopped down on my bed. I finally fell asleep after what felt like 30 minutes later...

" WAKEY WAKEY WAKEEEYYYY" I heard the same annoying voice yell. " Ugh... J...just 5 more minutes please..." I moaned. " Come on Leon... you only have 20 minutes to get ready for work..." Yuffie said in my ear. " Wha? It's 9:10?" I whined. " Yes sleepyhead! Ha ha come on I'll make you a Vanilla Coffee!" Yuffie cheered. " No... don't. hat's saved for some thing special..." I warned. " Oh... ok I'll make you an original coffee then..." Yuffie said grabbing all the stuff to make it.

I went into my bathroom and just sat there for a while. " Mm... I don't wanna do anything I am not up to it..." I said sadly. I wonder who would be filling in Riku's job... oh yea that's right I gotta call Yazoo today... Hmm... I wonder how he is... I finally got up and washed my face, shaved my stubble, and got dressed. " Ok... Yuffie? You can do my hair if you want..." I said as I sat down at my table.

" YAY!" I heard her shout. She placed my coffee down on the table. She took out her brush and started brushing my hair. " Hm... Hey Leon... Did you know I had a new person to cover for Riku? He almost looks just like him, too!" She said as she started brushing my hair. " Ok... Great..." I said taking sips when she stops. " His name is Yazoo... he just took the job the night before last night..." Yuffie said. " Yazoo? I know him... We met last night..." I said turning around. " Oh... Wow... that's great..." Yuffie smiled as she turned me back around and put my hair half way up and but this time on the side ( not the dorky kinds back in the 80s or whatever... if you ever read Our everlasting you'll see what I am talking about... it's a yaoi manga imported from japan).

" Um... thanks.. I guess..." I said as I got up and put my cup away. " Your Welcome! Well, Let's get going!" Yuffie said grabbing my hand and poofing to her place. Once we got there I went to my work place and grabbed my vest. I looked over to the Salon thing. No Yazoo... Hmm... I just waited and looked around... There were a few guys that were looking and I just helped them.

A Couple moments later I saw Yazoo walk in. I looked at him and he didn't look to... happy... I just waited as he got into Riku's booth. There was a lot of women coming in after him... He also had a woman attached onto his leg. " Whoa... talk about ladies man..." Yuffie said. " GAH! Yuffie? Where'd you come from!" I panicked. I guess I was loud because Yazoo looked over and I saw him smile. He did every woman's hair and they had nice hair styles... almost as good as Riku can do it... He walked over to where I was standing. " Well, Sir... I didn't know you worked over here..." Yazoo said smiling. " Oh.. Ha ha Well... you know now!" I said blushing. " Do you blush a lot?" Yazoo asked. " Not really... only... when I am embarrassed..." I said. He nodded. " Well... I guess we can talk after work..." Yazoo said as he waved and went back to where he was. " Oh... right..." I said once again I looked around for anyone who needed help.

I'm finally off work... 4:15... Hmmm... I walked out and checked my cellphone.. Hmm.. Oh yes... Yazoo... I went back in and looked for him he was just finishing up some guy's hair... wait... is that Riku's... former master? Hm.. What's with him coming at the end of the day. " Um.. Hey, Yazoo..." I said walking over to him. " OH! It's you! You dog! What did you do to Riku-poo?" he asked pointing his finger at me. " NOTHING!" I yelled back. " Um... Guys..."

" You probably wanted Riku to be ran over cuz he told you he was a whore before!"

" Why the hell would I do that?"

" You are so rude and evil!"

" I didnt do it!"

" THAT'S WHAT ALL YOU MURDERERS SAY!"

" I didn't fucking kill him..."

" Hmph... I don't believe you...

" If you don't believe me then how come you are still alive hm? I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU BY NOW FOR FUCKING CALLING ME A MURDERER!" I yelled. " HEY! Leon! Break it up! Come on now!" Yuffie yelled grabbing my shoulders and pulling me. " Leon, Calm down!" Yazoo said. ' BUT RIKKKUUU!" I whined... oops... wait... That's Yazoo... " Riku? Leon, That's Yazoo!" Yuffie said smacking me lightly on the head. " Oh.. Yea... sorry.. I didn't mean too..." I said walking away with a blush. " WAIT! Leon!"

I walked out of that store quick... Yazoo came running after me. I stopped and waited. " Um... Leon? Are you ok?" Yazoo asked grabbing my hand. " Mmm... Yea.." I said quietly. " Aren't you going to look at me?" he asked. " I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to call you Riku..." I said looking at him. " I must really resemble him..." Yazoo smiled. " Um... yea... Your voice is the only thing different..." I said taking out something. It was a picture... I showed it to him and pointed out Riku on it. He and Yuffie were doing wacky faces while I just stared at them like they are nuts.

" Oh.. Wow.. He does look like me in a way... His hair is spikier though..." Yazoo said smiling over that picture. " You are friends with our boss?" he asked. " Um... yea... we were friends ever since we were 6 or 7." I stated. " Oh... that's a long time..." he said grabbing my hand. " Um... yea..."

" Not to be nosey or anything thing... but what do you do since... Riku isn't around...?" Yazoo asked hesitantly. " I jack off in my bathroom, do nothing, and be depressed..." I said not caring at all. " Y... You jack off?" Yazoo looked shocked. " What? It's not like you ever had sexual tension before..." I said as I walked on to my bike. " Um... Leon... Can I have a ride? My brother dropped me off... and I didn't call him to pick me up..." Yazoo said. " Um.. Ok.. But I didn't bring any other goggles... " It's okay... I'll just keep my face down on your back..." Yazoo said.

" Um... okay" I smiled... a real smile... a smile I haven't given since Riku was injured badly.

We arrived at my place just a few minutes later. " Is your dorm big?" Yazoo asked when we waited in the elevator. " Hm... Well.. It's okay... but Riku's seems bigger..." I said. The elevator doors opened and we headed to my room. I unlocked it and let Yazoo enter first. " Want some tea or coffee?" I asked taking a cup out for me. " Oh... uh Tea would be good." he answered from my "living room".

" Ok it's going to be green tea..." I warned as I started making both of our drinks. I finally got our NICE HOT YUMMY drinks finished. " Uh.. I havent' made tea in a long time so I don't know how it tastes..." I said not looking where I was going instead looking at the drinks so they won't fall. Yazoo apparently got up so he can get it becuz we happened to have bumped into each other. The liquids spilled over my chest and stomach.

"AHHHHH! SHIT!" I cussed out loudly. " I'm SO sorry Leon!" Yazoo panicked. He brought me to my bathroom and told me to sit on the counter. I did so, still cussing at the drinks for being so hot.

" Take off you shirt"

" WHY!"

" I just need to see if your chest and stomach is red..."

" I think it will! PROBLEM SOLVED!"

" Then I need to apply ointment so you don' get a dark spot from your burn..."

" Oh FINE!" I yelled in defeat. I took off my shirt revealing my well toned body! Hey I gotta admire myself sometime around... I told him where the first aid kit was at. HE got it, took out the ointment, and applied a LARGE blob or it on his hands. " HOW BIG is my mark?" I asked not wanting to look at it. " It's real big..." Yazoo said putting that cold substance on my stomach. He rubbed it around till it was over my chest and such. I closed my eyes through the whole thing. Not becuz I was scared... but becuz I wouldn't want to see Yazoo looking so focused... it might give me a turn on and hit him in the eye! Ha ha but seriously... I'll get horny and I don't him to see me like that... When I felt the rubbing was over I opened my eyes. Oncei have though I fell into the sink. " GAH! Why is your face so close?" I panicked. " Ha ha, I was checking if you were sleeping!" Yazoo said with a grin. " oo...oh..." I said feeling that blush come again. " Well... you should be better by tomorrow morning... I'll call my brother to pick me up..." Yazoo said starting to open the door.

" WAIT"

(A/N: HA HA CLIFFHANGER! HECK YEA!)


	10. Can't Take It

10. Can't take it...

" Um.. Yes Leon?" He asked. " I... Can't stand it... I have to be with Riku I wanna be with Riku... and you seem to be the closet one to him... I... I'm not usually a baby... and I usually don't react this way.. Right now I don't want to but my body and emotions betray me... and right now I want you real bad..." I said uncontrollably. Yazoo frowned sadly. " Leon... I'm not the one you love... and/or want.. It's Riku and I don't want to interfere with your relationship... I mean... something similar to this happened... and trust me... It doesn't turn out good..." he explained. " Oh god..." I cried. " I... I'm sorry Leon... I wish I can help you... but... but it's wrong..." Yazoo said grabbing my hand.

I looked up at him with unreadable eyes. I returned his grab but instead I pulled him down on top of me. " LEON! No! You're not your self... s...st...stop...it..." Yazoo said trying to fight of his arousal. " No Riku... I love you, Riku..." I said as if I was possessed. " L... Leo..n no..." Yazoo moaned. " We both want it Riku... We always want it... I love you... Love me too!" I whispered in his ear. " I.. I don't love you! I'm Yazoo not Riku..." Yazoo stressed out. " You love me Riku..." I said. I crushed my lips onto his Cherry Blossom ones. " You taste like my Riku, so you are my riku..." I claimed. " But..."

" No buts... the only but here is yours getting my cock insideeee" I said in a longgggggggg grumble. I quickly undid my pants. I switched our places. Now I was on top of him and my boxers having a large bulge in it. " OH god Leon..." Yazoo moaned. He had tears in his eyes... maybe because he didn't want it... or just because his body is betraying him... because he had a big bulge in his pants as well. " I'm sorry, baby... Don't cry..." I whispered wiping his tears away. I undressed him till he was in his boxers.

" L...Leon..."

" Mmmm... shhh..." I kissed his lips lightly and started trailing them down his chest to his stomach. I dipped my tongue in his naval earning a little jolt. " Does it tickle?" I asked not looking up for response. I continued down to his boxers. I slid them down slowly kissing every revealed spot. " Leon... D... Don't... do this..." I mumbled. " No..."

I completely took off his boxers, exposing his bare flesh and cock. " Oh baby... How I wanted you for so long..." I said as I quickly placed my tongue on his quaking tip. I heard him let out a gasp. " You like this?" I asked running my tongue along his shaft. " nn..." I started to suck his tip for an answer. " YES"

" I know you would..." I said removing my head, soon replacing my mouth on him again. I sucked him hard... His tip touching the back of my throat. I swallowed professionally making him pant hard. " I felt his dick spewing out pre-cum. I removed my mouth along with him whining. " Mmm... Don't worry you'll have your release..." I assured him, " Now.. Suck my fingers..."

Yazoo opened his mouth and I thrust my fingers in the hot wet cavern. He sucked desperately making me more aroused. I took them out before he could suck the blood out of it. I carefully placed my fingers on his tight asshole. " Are you ready, baby? Hm?" I asked. Without an answer I thrust them in all at once. He screamed with either pain or.. Pleasure... but most likely pain. Once I got it securely in his ass I started to thrust them in and out of him fast. I took them out a while later and replaced it with the tip of my dick.

" L...Leon, hurry..."

I started moving in slowly but increased my pace once half my dick was in there.

There you heard the bed squeak, the moans of pleasure coming from hot pink lips, grunts of effort, wet slaps, and squirts.

I fell on top of the wasted body. " I love you Riku..." I whispered before falling asleep. " Mmm... I love you, Clou-chi" he replied taking me out of him and turning his back to me.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

I woke up feeling as if I ate a tire. " Ugh... Hm... Why am I naked?" I asked myself.

" You fucked me..." Was all I heard from under blankets. " YAZOO!" I screamed. " Yea..." he mumbled quietly. " I...I'M SORRY! I don't know what the hell came over me! I'm sorry!" I apologized, bowing to him dozens of times. " I know you didn't... You seemed... possessed... You kept calling me Riku... so when you did have your way with me you said you loved him... so I said I loved Clou-chi..." Yazoo explained. " Clou-chi? You mean... Cloud!" I asked a bit shocked. " ha ha Yea.. Before he went miraculously straight we dated... For a while... My little brother Kadaj was a bit jealous... and I think Cloud had feelings for him as well... So he dumped me and decided to run with some girl..." He explained sadly.

" Oh... That's horrible..."

" I thought he would come back and realize his mistake... and I tried holding out... but then I lost it like you did... and went off on my little brother... We never speak again... unless necessary..."

" Your... brother?" I was shocked to say the least. " Well... anyways, how did we get on the beds? We just did it on the floor..." Yazoo asked himself. " Eh.. The floor?"

"YEP! I poofed over here and I happened to have found you too on the ground... naked... so I just carried your little naked behinds to your bed! OH LEON! You NAUGHTY boy! You go off having your way with someone who looks like Riku?" Yuffie said waving a finger in my face. " Don't Worry Ms. Yuffie... the whole time he did me... he called me Riku... so it's not exactly his fault..." Yazoo explained for me... what a saint...

" Well... since today Is Saturday we can go to the mall early! Better hurry and get dressed! I'm going to do both your hairs! So hurry hurry hurry!" Yuffie said clapping her hands. WE got up, showered... separately, and got dressed. We both handed her our brushes and combs. My hair was put in a low ponytail while Yazoo's was braided and put to the side. " Like it?" Yuffie asked Yazoo. " Hm... yea, it's ok..." Yazoo said tugging at his braid.

" Well hurry and eat so we can get up and goin!" Yuffie cheerfully said. " I'll get my car keys..." I mumbled. After I ate cereal and Yazoo eating a bagel we headed out to my car and we drove off. " Hm... I wonder how Riku is doing..." Yuffie whispers to herself. " He's sleeping..." I answered not taking my eyes off the road. " I... I know, but... bu... nevermind..." Yuffie said trying to forget the subject. " But what Yuffie?"

" Um... Don't you think a 5 month coma for someone who got hit by a car is... well... to much?"

" No, it's just time to give my Riku the proper healing process..." I stated. Yuffie nodded and looked away to her window. The rest of the drive there was quite. Once we arrived we exited the car and started to travel the mall. Yuffie bought a few stuff and I just got myself a CD and Riku's favorite band poster (( made this up!)) K.M.W.J.A.R. The name is supposed to stand for Kill me with just a rose... but that's plain ridiculous... but at least it's a rock band with a chick who isn't really much of a chick!

We just finished and I drove everyone of them home. When I got home, I turned on my radio placed my CD inside and played it while I sat on the couch.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

2 months later...

I was standing up front of a hospital. Riku's hospital. Today I was informed that it was Riku's final day. He was already up though, but he needed time to stay in the hospital and recover any other symptoms needing to be tended to... I walked in with all the confidence I had. I asked his room number and once I got it, I rushed up to it. I opened the wooden glossed door.

I finally saw him.

After 5 long agonizing months.

He there sleeping like the world isn't making a sound.

He looks more peaceful than he usually did.

The feather...

I looked around for it... but it wasn't in site. I approached him and pulled down his covers. He had his clothes on and everything.

I heard the door open with a creak. " OH! Hello, you must be... Mr. Leonhart? Riku just fell asleep waiting for you. He felt scared for not having his clothes for some reason... something about his jacket..." she explained shaking Riku lightly on the shoulder. " Mmm... uhh... Oh, did I fall asleep, Erica?" His sexy deep voice said. " R... Ri...ku..." I stumbled out. " Leon? LEON!" Riku happily jumped up and hugged me really tight. " You remember me?" I asked with serious tears in my eyes. " Yes Yes YES! I waited in my sleep for you! I know I did!" he whispered back breaking out a few sobs. " Oh god Riku, I missed you! I missed you so bad!" I cried as I held him tight to my chest. I swear you'd think we were sinking into each other... literally.

" I kept it Leon... I kept the angel's feather close to my heart... It's always been on me... on me and in my jacket..." He whispered in a broken way. " Oh God Riku, I love you... I love you I love you I love you I love love love love you..." I said over and over again. He pulled his head back and kissed me multiple times and I returned them with more love. " Oh this is all so romantic, but I'm afraid your time is up here Riku!" Erica said smiling. " Um... ha ha Thank you for your hospitality... and not removing anything from me... of course except the dirty clothes... for some reason my jacket didn't get damaged... but anyways thank you!" Riku thanked and we both left hand in hand.

(A/N: lol HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY? More to come! Just because something so happy ended doesn't mean it's actually over! Lol Well, until next time!))


	11. My Realization

11. My Realization

" Hey Riku... Why... Why don't you think your jacket was damaged?" I asked finally curious about it once I was sitting on my couch sipping on the Vanilla coffee I saved just for this moment. " I don't know... Nothing touched it... everything under it though... were hurt badly..." Riku said blowing out steam from his mug of chocolate milk. " Maybe... Maybe it's the feather..." I whispered to myself. " What?" I snapped out of my thoughts. " Oh... no nothing... Hey I want you to meet someone when we go to work tomorrow..." I said taking another sip just looking at my gorgeous alive boyfriend.

" Oh, what's their name?"

" Yazoo... he goes to a different school than us..."

" How long have you known each other... probably like... 2 in a half months..."

" Oh, ok..."

We sat side by side sipping our drinks taking all the time we missed in the world. He turns to look at me with his wonderful jade eyes. " Hm... I love you, Leon..." he said laying his head on my arm. " I love you too..." I said putting my arm around him making his head fall to my chest. " How about it? Up to a little fun?" Riku smiled behind closed lids. " Ha ha ah, sure... Why not?" I said picking him up and bringing him to my room.

A Few hours later...

" Hey, Hurry and shower up so we can go out!" Riku shouted from my bathroom. I was still laying on my bed. " Mmmm... Ok... Pick out my clothes I am to lazy!" I groaned. Riku finally finished in the bathroom and I got in after him taking a shower and washing my face. I walked out of my bathroom and found my clothes neatly laying on my fixed bed. " Hm... ok..." I mumbled before taking my clothes and putting them on.

" Thanks for the outfit..." I said heading to my small kitchen. I took a bottle of water out of my fridge and drank the whole thing. " Your Welcome..." Riku said. I heard a beep and looked over to Riku. " Someone was on your phone?" I asked coming up to him. " Oh, yea...My doctor... He told me not to move around to much..." he said scooting over for me to get some room to sit. "... So... when are we supposed to go?" I asked looking at my watch that Yuffie finally gave back. " Um... Probably in about... 20 minutes..." Riku said laying his head back. " Mmm... ok..." I said as I headed down to kiss his exposed neck. Before I went there though Riku grabbed my head. " I don't want a hickey before we go out!" Riku said smacking my forehead.

I fell back drastically with blood coming from my mouth. " I didn't hit you anywhere to make your blood come from your mouth, you loser!" Riku laughed scruffling my hair. I just got up with a very playful smile. " But it adds on to drama doesn't it! Ha ha" I laughed along. After a few minutes with our little jokes a ring came from the door. " Oh It must be Yuffie now!" Riku cheered straightening out his green denim baggy jeans and black silk shirt. " Hm... you look really good..." I mumbled looking at what I was wearing... " These are the clothes Yuffie let me have when I admitted I loved Riku..." I said to myself. No wonder my ass seems like they are being squeezed like a lemon in squeezer. I feel for you lemons... poor things...

" Leon! Come on you laggard!" Yuffie screamed happily.

After a while was spent in the car I got bored. " Where are we going?" I asked looking out my window. " OH! We are going to a restaurant then to a club... DESTINY'S CLUB! You remember that place don't cha? Don't cha? DOOOOON'TTT CHAAA!" Yuffie happily screamed beside me. " You brat I am just 6 inches away from you! STOP YELLING!" I yelled back. " Jeez... talk about crabby!" Yuffie said crossing her arms and not looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked out my window again.

" We're here..." Riku announced as he parked. " good... I'm STARVING!" I yelled, once out of the car. " Ok We are at the Italian Cuisine!" Yuffie stated happily. " You idiot this is my old job!" I yelled. " Oh? HM... ok!" she happily said skipping to the doors. " It's ok Leon... Some people might be happy to see you!" Riku smiled pushing me forward. " Eh... sure..." I mumbled.

Once we entered we waited to be seated. " Right this way Ma'am... Sirs!" the waitress ordered as she guided us to our table. I kinda noticed she looked at Yuffie quite... um... well... needy-ish.

" Um... Hey excuse me?" I called to the waitress. " Oh... Yes Sir?" the girl said looking as nice as she tried. " Are you... um... well...a... Lesbian?" I asked kinda embarrassed cause what if she said no and slapped me like Riku did before...? " OH! Y... You noticed?" she asked in a blush. " You were eyeing my friend there..." I said letting out a breath of relief. " Oh.. Well... ha ha... eh... why not? She's cute... right?" she asked. " ha ha Yea.. Don't worry... you don't have a bad taste in girls, but then again I am a guy lover so you aren't alone here..." I said smiling. " OH! Brilliant!" The girl cheered. Well let me get back at you ok? Maybe you can tell me things about this girl here..." the waitress happily said.

" Hm... What was that about?" Yuffie wondered looking at her nicely designed menu. " HEY! How come we get cruddy menus and you have a queens menu!" Riku whined clinging on to my arm. " HA HA HA! Because I am special! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Yuffie happily yelled. " Um.. Can you keep it quiet! From what I remembered my boss didn't like loud noise! I don't think he can just change in a few months..." I said punching Yuffie's arm. " Owie! Why are you so mean to the queen!" Yuffie whined. Before I could answer with a smart remark the waitress came back.

" Are you ready to order?" she asked trying to take out her notepad but dropping it. For some ODD REASON it landed by Yuffie's foot. " Oh! I'lllll geeettttt ittttt!" Yuffie said in a sing-song voice. " Um... NO! Ehh Allow me! You don't have to be so kind..." she mumbled out. " Ha ha! Don't be silly it's near me anyways!" Yuffie cheered. She bent down and reached for the pad. " Um... It's all fine and dandy! Here you go, beautiful! Ha ha" Yuffie happily said. " Eh... Excuse me?" the girl blushed. " Ha ha ha nothing! Anyways... I'll have... the ehhh... Seafood salad! Make it quick too! Sheesh.. Last time I was here nothing came!" Yuffie said pointing her finger at the girl and making a heart pounding look. " ehhhhhh... O... ok... and you two?" the girl panicked looking away before she had a nose bleed. " Um... I'll have four cheese pizza... both of us are having that..." Riku said pointing to me and himself. " Um... Ok... OH and here sir!" she said giving me a slip. " OH! WHAT IS IT LEO-KUN!" Yuffie asked trying to snatch the paper. " GET AWAY!" I yelled using one hand to keep my paper away from her and one pushing her back by her chest ((a/n: not her boob area! Right above that!)

Yuffie finally climbed on the table and snatched it. " OH! What is this! A phone number?" Yuffie said in fake shocked voice. " Yea! Guess what? THERE'S A REASON WHY AND I AM NOT GONNA TELL YOU!" I yelled sticking my tongue out at her. Yuffie just sat back in her chair with a pouty look.

Yuffie stayed quiet waiting for the food to come while I talked to Riku giving him public affection. A few people looked at us weird and just kept staring. Then I just gave them the most evil glare I could muster. They just looked away either whispering creepy or rude... or hot from most girls. Riku just smiles when I turn to look at him. " So.. Leon... Why DO you have that girl's number?" Riku asked looking at me with very large eyes.

" Ehhh... She wants me to tell her about Yuffie..." I said sitting back and playing with my fork and napkin. " Oh... Hm... What's her name?" Riku asked concerned. " Larxene..." I said with a thoughtful look. " Hm... ok! Why is she into her or somethin?" Riku asked taking a sip of his drink... we got earlier... " Actually yea... Now... if only Yuffie is..." I said looking at Yuffie carefully. " Ehhhh... I don't think you can tell whether she is a lesbian or not if you just stare at her..." Riku said sipping his lemonade again. I just glared at him making him put his hands up in 'JUST SAYING... SO BACK OFF' kinda way...

" Hm... Hey... you guys... haven't you noticed that the waitress that took our orders is taking to long!" she mumbled. " Um... it's only been like... 7 minutes..." I said looking at my BEAUTIFUL watch. Right when I told the time though we heard a snap of a little stand open. " GAH! You scared me!" Yuffie shouted. " OH! I"m sorry..." the girl said quietly placing her tray on the stand. " Um.. Here is your Insalata Di' Mare... and your pizza..." Larxene said placing the trays down carefully.

" OH GOOODY! IT LOOKS SO GOOD!" Yuffie yelled looking deep into the eyes of Larxene. " Oh... well... my brother made it... he's good..." she whispered. " Oh! You have such pretty eyes!" Yuffie said. " Uhh...ehh... Th... thank you!" Larxene smiled. " Wanna be my girl-friend?" Yuffie asked still not keeping her eyes away from that girl. " Excuse me?" she exhaled sharply. " Do you wanna be my girl friend?" Yuffie asked still not doing anything but staring deep into Larxene's orbs. " Oh my... ok!" Larxene said happily. She trotted off with a happy look.

" WOWWWW Yuffie! You didn't waste anytime asking now, did ya?" I said sarcastically with a full cheesy mouth. " ha ha why not? She is HOT!" Yuffie smiled eyes trailing onto the girls tight ass. " Eh... ok Yuffie... you are creeping me out..." I said taking another pizza and biting it. " OH! Excuse me! It's not like you don't look at Riku's little bottom!" Yuffie said crossing he arms then snatching my fork and started digging in her little salad. I rolled my eyes and just ate Riku's and my pizza.

Once we were finished I handed Larxene's number. " Here... have fun tonight..." I said patting Yuffie on the back. " ha ha ha oh yes... we will have erotic phone sex and I shall tell you all about it!" Yuffie HOPEFULLY teased. " whatever..." I coldly said as I slowly dozed off.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

It felt like a good sleep. As soon as I woke up I was still in the car... but alas Yuffie wasn't in there... instead I was laid out taking up both seats. " Ugh..." I moaned rubbing away sleep from my eyes. Just then I heard the driver's door opened. " OK YUFFIE! See you at work tomorrow!" Riku called. " Hm... oh... Hey Riku... we aren't GONNA club?" I asked groggily. " Oh... haha Yuffie said she wanted to call Larxene right away..." Riku laughed turning on his engine again and taking off to home. " Oh... ok... SO are you GONNA head home?" I asked stretching like a cat.

" Um... No... I am going to take us some place else..." Riku said with a smile on his face. " Hm.. I'm sleepy though..." I whined closing my eyes and covering them in my crossed arms lying on the seat. " Oh shush... it's a beautiful place..." Riku said still driving. I just grunted in response.

A few minutes later...

" Ok, hun... We're here..." I heard Riku say. I felt a little tug at my hair, but then it turned into a rip. " OW!" I screamed in pain. " OOPS! Ha ha sorry I thought your lazy ass was sleeping again!" Riku laughed. " Eh... No..." I said rubbing my aching spot. " Anyways come on, Follow me!" Riku said taking my hand and dragging me up a hill. He took me to the very tip and he pulled me down onto my ass soaring that as well! " ARE YOU GONNA MURDER ME BEFORE I SEE WHAT YOU WANNA SHOW ME?" I yelled. " SH!" Riku ordered. I just growled, but when I looked up there we're millions of Fireflies swirming around the hilltop. The moon shown down on us giving each of us our individual glow. " Gods, Riku... How did you find such a spot?" I asked looking over to him. He looked like an Angel. His skin looking as smooth and silky as ever and lips shining pink with a smile. His hair almost outshining that moon. " I found it.. When I ran away from home..." he said breathing in the crisp cool night air.

" Just look around you, Leon. The flowers are the no color white... and they glow helping the moon seem brighter than ever. The tree's branches are glowing white... but covered in total darkness of leaves... just like my door to security... You managed to clear the path to the door way... but yet... my door is still coated in darkness for the most precious thing... the most... important question you could ask... but... it takes time till these dark leaves... dark binds, shed of their darkness and open up to something gorgeous..." Riku said closing his eyes and looking a lot more beautiful. " Oh gods, Riku... Tell me what you need me to do to unravel the darkness to eternal bliss... please... I want you to be secure always... and completely..." I told him taking his hands and making him face me with his angelic face.

" Tell me... Tell me that if it was allowed... that you'd want me... as nothing more or less than... your spouse..." He said looking at me with the deepest look of desire. " You want to be mine? Forever? You know I would ask! You know I would! God I love you... I love you so much...!" I shouted pulling him into a warm embrace. " Oh Riku... You made me see how real my feelings are! That my body isn't betraying anything... it's just that I had no control.. You taught me how to control how I am feeling... now... I can admit that I am feeling the way I should be instead of blaming my body of betraying me... All I needed was someone who understood and excepted me for who I am... I am the way I am now... Because you loved me..." I said.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

From that day on we saved up money for everything.. A real house... food... and enough to adopt a child of our own...and without both of us knowing... the white feather came out... and dissolved into a shape of a human angel... floating into the spirit world... at the spot where my true self was born.

(( a/n: I noticed I never put a yazoo thing with this... lol oopsie.. Or a larxene and yuffie... OOPSIES! Oh well))

(A/N: HA HA HA HA! That's the end folks! Hee hee hee hee SEE? IT TURNED OUT HAPPY! Yay! Selebrait! Lol Now... Anywayz, Please R&R! OR ELSE! Q Q See Ya!)


End file.
